Immortality
by ohemmgeexd
Summary: It’s like she's immortal. Every cut, every stab, heals itself as if it never happened. She's living a life not knowing whether she can die or not. But then again, Gabriella Montez's life was never normal. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Immortality, a story by Ohemmgeexd

**Summary: **It's like I'm immortal. Every cut, every stab, heals itself as if it never happened. What sucks the most is living a life not knowing whether you can die or not. I am Gabriella and this is my story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A / N : For those of you who are actually reading this, thank you for taking the time to give this story a chance. I hope you like it. And please do not hesitate to review if you like the chapter or if there is anything I can do to improve the story. **

--

**Chapter One **

Gabriella Anne Montez. Her simple name was known by many, but her haunting story was unknown by everyone except her and her best friend. She was a depressed teenager, living at the sweet age of seventeen and on a plane to her new home. She never wanted to leave her hometown of New York. After all, her mother was buried in its cemetery, but she knew it was for the best. He couldn't find her. Not again.

She rubbed her blood-shot eyes and peered at the stained page, a tear stained page. It was a Harry Potter book. Her eyes burned with anger as she threw the book onto the floor of the plane. Her best friend, Matt, had bothered to pick it up. It was the book she once loved, but now she dreaded it. It made her eyes burst with sadness. It made her fists clench with anger. But most of all, it reminded her of the miserable life she lived. She was always hiding, always running like the wind. She never did like life on the run, but it's the only thing you can do with such a lame super power. She didn't have mystical magic like Harry Potter did. She could heal.

Healing, a power she never wanted, but just happened to obtain. But she could not always heal; it had just recently started the week before, the exact day after her brother died. She did not know why, and she did not want to know. Without healing, she would have been a monster. She was scared to look into a mirror and when she did, she did not see herself, only the monster she used to be. She did not care about her looks anymore. She never carried a mirror. It only reminded her of him. Him, he did this to her. He killed everyone she got close to. He hurt the love of her life.

Troy Alexander Bolton was her lover's name. He moved from New York to Albuquerque, New Mexico, where Gabriella was going. He never told her the reason why he left, he just did. She pleaded for him to hate her, but he said he could not. He could never hate the one he once loved. She demanded him to be mad, but he said no matter what, he would be happy. She broke his heart, but he could still love her somehow, someway. She broke her own delicate, fragile heart, but he could still manage to put the pieces back together.

She said if he loved her, he would come back. He did not. He promised her he would; sealed it with a kiss even. He broke his promise. She was not angry. She was scared. Scared for his life, scared for her own. She would cry a single tear and he would be there to wipe it dry. He would not be the one to wipe the tears, not anymore. She stared blankly at the bracelet she had always worn. It said, 'I love Troy' in bright colored beads. She promised herself she would take it off. But she just could not. Taking it off was just like saying she did not love him anymore. She did love him. She loved him more than she should have. If she loved him just a smidge less, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. He wouldn't have hurt him.

Him; he was the man that would appear in Gabriella's nightmares every night when she fell asleep. He was the man who did this to Gabriella. He was the one who caused her pain, sadness, anger, and more pain. He did this to her. He hurt everyone who had gotten close to her and killed her family. She would never forgive him; ever. Even if he was her own flesh and blood. She was disgraced to know he was family. Family meant no one got left behind or forgotten. But he did both. She was disgusted by his name. George Montez, such an unattractive name. So hideous that she begged her brother to change her last name to her mom's maiden name. Of course, he would not do it. He was determined to keep her just the way she was. Even though her last name had stayed the same, she was a different Gabriella Montez. She was different than the Gabriella Montez that had lived in New York, different from the one Troy knew.

She wondered about Troy. Was he okay? Had he forgotten her or the promise they had shared? Was he even alive, or had George got to him? So many questions and so little answers; she was going to get some soon though, as she stepped off the plane and walked to the baggage claim with her best friend at her side. She picked up one suitcase while he picked up one of his own. Everything else Gabriella and he owned was burned in the fire. She took a step outside the airport and stood on the curb beside her best friend.

Her best friend was the only person who knew of her power. Matthew Brendan Hale was his name. He had a tan skin color much like hers, maybe a little lighter, and he had a love of playing the guitar. Matt had always been incredibly funny and could make anyone laugh. Gabriella was best friends with Matt mostly because he knew what it was like to be abused at home, but of course he ignored it and loved life anyway. Both Matt's mother and father abused him and when they got arrested for child abuse he lived with his aunt until he turned eighteen and moved out. He then lived with Gabriella and her brother. He was also Troy's best friend that is, before Troy had moved and met Chad. Matt was the one who convinced Troy to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend and Troy had never regretted it since.

Matt looked at his best friend sympathetically and she looked back with a pleading glance, not wanting him to leave her side. Her eyes were a deep dark brown almost black, and he could tell that she was afraid. His stare softened and he rubbed her arm delicately, reassuring her that everything would be okay. He returned his eyes onto the bustling street and called over a taxi with his loud whistle. Gabriella could never whistle like he could. She quickly attempted and he looked over at her with amusement filling his eyes. She failed miserably and he chuckled lightly as she silently laughed along with him.

A bright yellow cab pulled over. Matt opened the door for Gabriella to get in and placed enough money for the cab ride in the palm of her hand. She looked at the money for a moment and than towards him. He gave her a crooked smile. Her chocolate orbs bestowed him another pleading look and he chose to politely ignore it as he carefully closed the taxi door. Gabriella quickly rolled down the window manually using the crank older cars had and Matt bent down next to the windowsill when Gabriella had rolled it down successfully. He opened his mouth, giving her his two famous words. "Be safe," He says quietly and Gabriella nods before kissing his cheek. Her lips were ice cold and they tingled as they met his skin, but he was used to it by now. Gabriella had always been cold. "Troy wouldn't like that." He adds teasing lightly as her soft giggle filled his ears like music from a guitar.

Matt backed away from the cab as Gabriella rolled up her window and sighed. She really had wished Matt would have just agreed in taking the same taxi cab as her. She could not imagine doing anything without him especially after her brother, Danny Montez, passed away. She stared intensely through the window and gave her best friend a quick wave before turning to the taxi driver. She spoke as kindly as she could, masking her icy tone while talking in a small voice, "Fifth Avenue, please." The journey began as the taxi driver made a quick u-turn and Gabriella watched sadly as she saw Matt step into a taxi of his own.

--

Troy closed his locker and sighed. Today was the day. It was the day he made that promise to Gabriella. It was the same day he gave her that earth-shattering kiss and whispered 'I love you' in her ear before he slowly stepped into the terminal and got on a flight to his new home. He saw his bushy-haired friend walk down the hallway. He gradually walked towards him. Troy always had a habit of walking as slow as a turtle. On the other hand, Gabriella had always walked in a hurry as if she was late or had somewhere better to be. "Hey captain!" the bushy-haired boy greeted his best friend. They did a man-hug before Troy replied.

Charlie Michael Danforth or 'Chad' was the bushy-haired teenager's name. Basketball was the game he often played whether it was in Troy's backyard or in a school gym with the roaring of screaming fans. Known for his big bushy-hair, or fro as he calls it, Chad is part of the popular crowd much like Troy, but Troy was much more popular than he was. Troy could have all the girls he wanted, dangling at his feet, while Chad much rather preferred his genius of a girl friend. There was nothing wrong with that though, Chad was very loyal to his girl and his best friend.

"Hey Chad," Troy said in a noticeable bored tone as they started to walk to their last period class, AP English Literature with Mrs. Taylor. Chad knew all about Gabriella, the whole entire story. He knew about how they met, the dates of special events during the time they dated, heck, he even knew as much about her as Troy did. As they strolled to class, Troy couldn't shake Gabriella out of his thoughts. He couldn't forget her short dark brown curls that reached her shoulders, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, or the way she made a polo and a skirt look so good. She looked different now, totally different than the girl Troy had described to Chad.

She wasn't like that anymore. You could not even tell that the girl Troy loved was actually her. She had long black curls that went down her back and she often had them in her face. Also, she always wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie with the hood placed on her head. She wanted to be dark and mysterious, which she was. She was different. She felt different. After all, wouldn't you look different if you were on the run? She could not get close to anyone. She could not let anyone know her super power. She refused to be found out and be sent to a lab to be tested on like a lab rat by some 40 year old person who still lived with his mother.

Troy immediately snapped out of his thoughts and paid closer attention to his bushy-haired friend who seemed to be talking at the moment. "Troy? Troy, are you even listening to all the possibilities the future holds?" Chad says as he throws his hands up in dramatic effect and Troy goes back into the land he came from. Chad usually called it Gabriella-Land just to tease and make fun of him whenever Taylor or Sharpay were around. Troy sunk back into his thoughts and Chad got more and worried as time droned on. "Troy?" Chad waved his hand in front of Troy's face.

"Hmm," Troy asked dazed, not really paying any attention whatsoever. "Did you say something, Chad?" Troy asked as the two jocks entered room 405, a classroom they had both called Hell. He avoided the conversation Chad was having practically with himself and slowly sat at his desk. He did a quick knuckle-touch with his best friend and slumped in his seat, thinking of her. He thought about how her eye color got slightly darker when she was sad or afraid, how her hair bounced when she walked, and how he loved her so. He didn't even know she was standing at his doorstep right at that very moment.

--

Gabriella set her suitcase down on the cement and rang the doorbell. She could hear it ring from the inside and the pitter-patter of someone's footsteps walking towards the door. Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open and a middle-aged woman poked her head out. Once she saw Gabriella, she opened the door fully and gave a soft smile. "Why, hello Gabriella. Don't be shy, come in." The women spoke while beckoning her inside the house. "I'll show you your room so you can rest. Albuquerque is a long way from New York, you must be jet lagged."

Gabriella took a step in the house and followed the woman to a door at the end of the hall and watched as she opened it. She saw walls that were half white and half black with a small blue wallpaper of flowers, hearts, and peace signs in between. Gabriella gave a small smile. The Bolton's always knew she had loved the colors white, black, and blue. However, her smile disappeared once she saw the balcony. "Do you like it?" The woman asked in a rather cheerful voice as Gabriella set her suitcase down next to the queen size bed.

She simply nodded towards the woman and stood there awkwardly, not having the faintest idea of what to say. She looked at her feet embarrassed of her lack of words. "Gabriella," She started and Gabriella picked her head up, giving the woman her full attention. "It's okay to feel nervous. You are here in a new home with new stuff and new people. Just be yourself. You look beautiful, all grown up." She reassured her and Gabriella looked away as her cheeks turned a slight tint of pink.

Gabriella brought her hand up to her right eye, feeling it watering up. She really would not be this emotional is Mrs. Bolton acted just a smidge less like her mother. She was so used to being criticize that she often did it to herself as well and she was not used to this kind of kindness from others. Mrs. Bolton noticed her tears and gave her a tight hug. Gabriella wiped hot steamy tears from her face before speaking up. "I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed. She looked up at Mrs. Bolton quickly before turning away when she met her gaze. "I'm grateful, I really am."

"I am very sure you are." Mrs. Bolton replied gingerly before letting go of Gabriella and carefully pushing her towards the bed. "Go," She says softly, patting Gabriella on the back. "Get some rest, I will not be home when you wake up but I am sure Troy will be." She gave Gabriella a teasing smile as she said Troy and Gabriella could feel her cheeks burning from blushing a deep red. Mrs. Bolton was always a supporter when Troy and Gabriella began to go out.

--

Gabriella's eyes peered opened and she sat up to stretch her arms while her breathing calmed. She had awakened from a nightmare about him. She had jumped awake as he pushed her off a building. She ruffled her hair and stepped out of the queen size bed as her tears dried. She rubbed her eyes and yawned with her mouth opened widely, her hand covered it of course, so you couldn't see her tonsils. She put her hood back on the top of her head as it always was, and sat on the edge of her bed. She stared at her hands in her lap. She decided that she could not stay in this room much longer, so she got up from her bed and started walking.

Gabriella opened the door and walked into the empty hallway. She had remembered what Mrs. Bolton had said that no one would be home and she just wanted to be sure. She walked down the hall and passed the living room to come face to face with a door. She didn't know whose room it was, but she turned the knob anyways. It was empty. She slowly pulled the door to close it and turned to around to go back to her room, but instead she came face to face with Troy Bolton.

Gabriella's eyes widen at the sight of her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend now. His stare seemed to be filled with confusion as if he did not know why she was there. He looked almost the same as he did back in freshman year except he was far more muscular and a couple inches taller. His voice had probably gotten deeper and his face was more aged. Her lips pressed in a hard line as she fought the urge to kiss him right then and there. "Troy," She whispered softly before her lips became still once more. She kept a straight face easily while he tried his hardest not to smile.

He could not take it much longer and engulfed her into a tight squeeze. It had taken Gabriella a quick minute before she had realized what was going on and she promptly returned the firm hug. Troy took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and smiled widely. Her perfume was different than all the other girls. She had used a brand that no one had ever heard of. He kissed the top of her head and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Gabriella, I've missed you." He said to her as he rested his chin on the top of her head while stroking her hair.

Her face was still nuzzled in his shoulder when he had spoken, but she picked her head up before she responded, "I missed you too, Troy." She said sincerely in a soft tone. The last time Gabriella had used a tone like that was in New York when Troy was leaving her. She now always talked in an icy tone, like she was angry all the time. She used to hide her emotions and act happy all the time, but now the happiness was filled with anger and a bad attitude. Troy pulled back suddenly, and Gabriella began to yearn for his gentle touch.

Troy beckoned Gabriella to come inside his bedroom, but she shook her head furiously. He decided to ask her once more. "Come in, we can catch up on things." He offered as he ran a hand through his hair and she got butterflies just like she used to in Junior High. She shook her head again, but he ignored her motion and pulled her inside his room. She felt a bit tense and she was sure that he could read her like an open book. She nodded her head to reassure him that she was indeed listening to everything he had said even though she really did not have the faintest idea on what he was saying. He gestured her to sit on the bed and she hesitantly obeyed.

He gazed at Gabriella once more, but this time his stare was not confused. His stare was filled with worry and fear. He had to be scared, that was the only explanation for the light color of his eyes. Scared of what, Gabriella never knew. Then he popped an unnecessary question. "Are you okay?" If Gabriella was still in her icy tone she would have scoffed and asked him if she looked okay in an angry manner. Gabriella had always hated when people asked her if she was okay. She even snapped at Matt once in a while. Gabriella did not want to be mean to him. She loved him with all of her heart even if he did not know it.

She did not know how to respond to his question. What would she tell him? She could not tell that a mass murderer in prison was looking for her and wanted to kill her. And she definitely could not tell him that she could heal her wounds, but feel the pain they produced. There was only one possible solution, "Oh, I'm fine." She answered lamely. He narrowed his eyes at her, not believing any of her words. She sighed, "I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Troy grew more worried. He wondered what the nightmare was about because she had seemed pretty shaken up by it. There was something different about Gabriella than when she had lived in New York. Gabriella had long dark curls that went half way down her back and always wore a hoodie now, but the Gabriella back in New York had short dark curls and always wore a zip up jacket that was never properly zipped. They had the same cold effect; he had remembered that back in New York Gabriella was always cold. Their eyes were definitely similar, both pairs got darker when they were having an intense emotion. He knew it was really her.

Troy's eyes filled with pity for Gabriella. If she felt mean right at this second she would have growled at him saying she did not need pity especially coming from him and his perfect little family. She had always known that Troy's family hardly had any problems, they were so perfectly perfect. She thought of Matt, he would disapprove at her attitude toward her 'lover'. "No thanks." She replied nervously, hoping he would drop the subject she carelessly brought up.

Troy could tell that this nightmare was eating up her insides and pretty soon there would be an enormous hole that she would not be able to fill. He could imagine Gabriella holding on to her stomach keeping her ribcage in place as the hole withered away the rest of her body. The nightmares were frequent, he could tell from the fear in her eyes. He assumed that she was scared of falling asleep at night because she would have a nightmare. He did not like the thought of Gabriella screaming and crying in her sleep and he knew the only way to fix this was to get her to talk to him about it. "Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, thinking. If she was mean and icy Gabriella she would have snarled at him while asking him if he thought she was sure. She would have yelled at him saying that she already said no and that he needed to stop asking the same question over and over again. She absolutely dreaded it when someone asked the same question twice when they had already received an answer.

She sighed deeply. "Troy, you don't know me." She said softly, the pain killing her with every word she spoke. "And I would appreciate if you stopped acting like you did." She finished with a tear streaming down her cheek. Her tears were cold too and combined with her cold cheek the tear could have easily turned into an ice cube. His warm hand tried to wipe the freezing tear away, but her numb hand swatted his hand away.

"Gabriella," He replied softly, letting a long sigh escape his flawless lips. The sadness in his light blue orbs met the iciness in her dark brown ones. If her eyes got any colder she would have sworn that they would have turned blue. "I do know you and that's what scares me the most." Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat and she looked awkwardly down at her hands that were as cold as frost. Her hands rubbed arms nervously and she avoided Troy's gaze. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly controlled her emotions. Luckily that was something she had taught herself to do.

She took a deep breath before she considered responding to his comment. "No," She whispered, but Troy could hear her perfectly. "You think you know everything, but you actually know nothing." Confusion struck Troy's eyes once more and it was his turn to look at his hands awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous motion and Gabriella sighed deeply. "You don't know what I went through those years you weren't there."

"But I want to know…" His voice trailed off.

"I can't tell you." She says, detached from the conversation as she stares across the room.

Gabriella noticed pain and anger in Troy's blue orbs. She let a tear escape her eyes and the pad of her thumb brushed it off her cheek. She took a deep breath before he replied in an annoyed tone of voice. "Then don't get mad at me for not knowing." There was a long pause and Gabriella hung her head down low. She frowned at his words and did not know what to say in return. She desperately needed Troy when she knew she could not let her self get close to him.

She needed to hear Troy's velvet smooth voice and snuggle herself into his arms.

She needed him.

**End of Chapter**

**That is the first chapter. I am so excited for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapters. For those who have read this chapter, thanks for giving this story a chance. I appreciate it a lot. **

**Don't forget to leave a review with your opinion. I want to know if you guys like the idea so far, and if there is anyway to improve this story before I continue with the next chapter. I am just warning you guys that I want at least 10 reviews with feedback on the story before I post another chapter. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**OHEMMGEEXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – For all of you who reviewed the last chapter, thank you, and if you have not reviewed last chapter you really should and I will be forever thankful if you do. And I want to thank you if put this story either on your favorites or on your alerts. I want to thank all of you who are giving this story a chance; I hope it will turn out really good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Matt, George, and Danny because they are fictional characters of my imagination.**

**Chapter Two**

Gabriella awoke from her slumber with a jolt. Another nightmare had pondered across her dreams. She put her thoughts aside as she climbed out of bed, fixing the covers neatly as she went along. Gabriella headed across the hall with a towel in her hand and took a long shower. The steamy hot water tingled across her skin. She dressed in her usual hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans as she let her curls loose along her back and her bangs in her eyes. She grabbed the backpack filled with school supplies Mrs. Bolton had bought her, and walked to the kitchen to pick up some breakfast.

Gabriella was eating a bowl of cereal when she jumped slightly at the sound of a loud car horn. She winced at the uproar and walked outside knowing it was Matt driving in a new car his aunt spoiled him with because she felt bad about his real parents. She saw his crooked smile through the window and opened the car door. "Stupid rich kid." She muttered playfully under her breath and Matt began to chuckle softly.

The drive was time consuming and rather boring despite the fact that there was an awkward silence in the air. Matt was confused by Gabriella's silence. Usually less sleep at night gave her more energy during the day. In Manhattan, Gabriella usually ranted on about her soccer club team, MFC United, or gushed about Troy. He tried to ignore the obvious awkwardness between them two, but failed miserably. Gabriella continued to stare blankly out the window at the lightly blurred images going by. The car ride was like this until they got to East High.

"So, this is East High." Matt says, trying to break the continuous silence. East High was so much different than the school he and Gabriella used to go to. For starters, East High was an indoor school and Manhattan Academy was an outdoor. The lockers were in rows of three at their old school and here they were lengthy single lockers. Teenagers were in clusters of places gossiping about who was dating and who was not, while at Manhattan Academy the only things students cared about was what was for lunch.

"It's no Manhattan Academy, but I guess it is okay." Gabriella paid no attention to the screaming cheerleaders standing in the hall as they saw a cute boy walk by and the red and white posters with Troy's face on them covering the hallways. She kept her hands jabbed in her pocket and her hood was laying on the top pf her head. She ruffled her hair so her bangs were covering her right eye and many or the students assumed she was emotional.

"The students don't seem very nice." Matt noted, seeing students gossiping about them and other concepts normal people would not care about. The environment was so different from Manhattan; the school was indoor so there was no way to enjoy the sun when it was up. Also, the students at MA were friendly while the students here looked like they wanted to bite your head off. There were definitely cliques at this school, the only something that MA did have.

Gabriella smirked at her best friend, "Good, maybe they'll ignore me."

"Don't do this, Bee." Matt begged quietly. She sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders slowly, feeling hopeless. Her hands snuggled into her hoodie pocket and they walked together side by side to the main office.

--

Matt and Gabriella walked into a classroom and drama posters hung all around the walls. Gabriella internally groaned as the teacher spoke up. She was wearing a very dramatic scarf that she knew Matt would make fun of later. "Ah, welcome to the chapel of the arts." The teacher said as she pushed her big glasses further on her nose. Gabriella stared at the students sitting impatiently at their desks, not even paying attention whatsoever to what the teacher had to say.

A dark-skinned boy with very big hair spoke up before the teacher could say anything else. "Hate to break it to you, your Honor, but this is a school. There is no chapel with art in it." The class snickered and Gabriella saw the afro boy give Troy a knuckle touch. A blonde was text messaging on her pink sidekick while two other students, a blonde boy and a girl wearing a hat and glasses, were chatting about a musical.

Ryan Aaron Evans was the blonde boy's name. His heart belonged to the brown-haired girl wearing glasses, a girl that shares many of the same qualities of his. Ryan loves to wear different styles of hats to match the different days and his feet are contacted before his head. He has a passion of dance and choreography, used in many musicals with his sister and girlfriends. He is usually in the shadows of his twin sister, Sharpay but that will not stop him from following his dreams. He is a victim of uncaring parents, but he knows how to live life, something that his sister is constantly unable to do.

"Mr. Danforth," The teacher spoke with a scolding tone, the kind a mother would use if she found you sneaking cookies from a cookie jar. "That is no way to greet our new students. Mr. Hale, Ms. Montez," Gabriella winced when she said her last name as she greeted us. "There are two seats in the back. Take a seat." She shuffled papers at her podium before she looked back at them. "Oh, welcome to East High."

Matt sat in a desk right next Gabriella and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. "I think she is scarier than Mrs. Erickson." He says as Gabriella thinks back to Junior High and how they had her as an English teacher. They had had her as an English teacher for seventh and ninth grade year. Gabriella stared silently as she saw her best friend grimace at all the memories they had shared in her class.

She breathed hard as her cold hand caught the edge of the desk in a death grip and her bangs flew in her face to cover her right eye. Her lips pursed into a hard line and Matt frowned at his best friend. He patted her arm gently as if telling her to relax, but she swatted his hand away. She crossed her right leg over her left in an angry fashion and homeroom suddenly began to drone on as one of the other kids sitting in the back fell in a deep sleep.

A dark-skinned girl stood up from her seat and Gabriella assumed she was one of those people who would casually pop out of nowhere and offer you a cookie. She had a pointer in her hand and started speaking in a confident tone of voice, a little too confident for Gabriella's liking. Gabriella remained still in her sit to the point where Matt did not even know whether she was still breathing. "The morning announcements today are as follows," The dark-skinned girl began to explain.

Like Gabriella, Troy did not seem to be listening to Taylor's babble either. He turned around and gazed at Gabriella in the back, he smiled when his eyes met Gabriella's beautiful face. He studied her deep dark chocolate brown eyes and felt as if he could get lost in them and never find his way out. He stared at her flawless features such as her shiny dark brown hair that fell messily over her shoulders in tight spirals, her smooth rosy cheeks, and her pink full lips that were so kissable at that moment. Love and affection struck his eyes and he could not stop gazing at his brown-eyed beauty.

His cerulean blue eyes caught Gabriella's dark chocolate brown ones for a brief moment before she looked down, a deep shade of pink flooding her cheeks. Her angry mood was no longer present and she played a small smile on her lips. Troy smiled softly at her reaction, he loved it when her blush was present, and noticed how her bangs were messily in front, covering most of her beautiful face. He could not admire her flawless features properly and he felt the need to push her hair back. He watched as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand and her elbow on her desk. He looked at her as if there was no one else in the room and the only thing separating them were rows of desks.

Taylor's voice was merely a buzzing in Gabriella's ears, saying information she truly did not care for. Finally, Taylor, the dark-skinned girl, had said something to perk up Gabriella's ears. "Scholastic Decathlon will meet in room 205 during lunch." She frowned slightly upon Taylor's statement. Did she say Scholastic Decathlon? Was that a code name for nerds at this school? Her grip loosened on her desk as she remembered at her old school the losers were the debate team since every student there was considered a nerd.

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath of air. She looked at her thumbs for a quick moment before picking her head up and glancing at Troy. He was still staring at her. Gabriella noted the warmth, love, and affection in his gorgeous blue eyes and how his lips curved into faultless smile that sent butterflies in her stomach. Their eyes met for a second time and Gabriella felt heat rise into her soft cheeks again as she found herself gazing back.

Gabriella immediately blocked out all of the pointless chatter of her new classmates and the nasal voice of her homeroom teacher as she focused her full attention on the clock that hung on the back wall. It was ticking very slowly and Gabriella groaned internally. Matt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she brushed it off before giving him a small frown full of sorrow and despair. The bell rung and Gabriella swung her backpack over her shoulder before gracefully leaping out of the class room with Matt by her side.

Troy observed attentively as Gabriella leaped gracefully through the doorway and he smiled softly as he admired her footwork. He remembered the the recitals his family had spectated and the way she swayed to the music, every spin and turn perfectly in sync. He recalled the way her body shivered and her heart pumped faster as he was usually caught staring at her while she danced. It was as if there was no force in the world that could break the connection between the two. He smiled tenderly to himself as walked to his next class, AP Euro, hoping that Gabriella would be there as well.

Taylor Marie Mckessie was the dark-skinned girl's name. She was wearing a bright green shirt and a floral skirt, topped off with a long green head band. Her hair was in curls and she was rolling a roller backpack at her side. She was Chad's girlfriend and the captain of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She was also the senior class president. She gave Gabriella a warm smile before speaking, "Hello, you must be the new students. I am Taylor Mckessie. Your names are Gabriella and umm, what is your name again?"

Gabriella hid her face into Matt's shoulder before giggling. Matt frowned slightly. "It's Matt. My name's Matt."

Troy stopped walking down the hallway to see Gabriella's face buried into Matt's shoulder. He could feel his stomach churn with jealously and he wanted to rip Matt away from her. He then noticed the look in Gabriella's eyes when she looked him. Her eyes gave off a look full of compassion, kindness, and happiness. His stomach stirred once more as jealously filled his soul. He glanced into her chocolate brown orbs again and did not see the love and affection her orbs had always shown him. Feeling satisfied that she did not look at Matt the exact way she looked at Troy, Troy walked gradually to his next class.

Taylor put on another warm smile on her face and Gabriella wrinkled her nose. She was way too nice for Gabriella's taste. That would not do, Gabriella would have to be mean to her and show her the place in Gabriella's life she officially owned. "I am class president and I was wondering if you need help getting around." Taylor suggested, politely.

Gabriella smirked. She was a very good actress and was accepted into one of the best acting schools in the country. It would not be hard to make herself seem mean and possibly even arrogant. "No thanks." She spoke politely at first before her nasty attitude would take over her voice. She leaned on Matt as she rested her right arm on his shoulder. Matt had to lean down a little since Gabriella was shorter than he was. "I am sure, Matt and I can get along fine."

Taylor pouted slightly before placing a smile back on her lips and speaking again. "Maybe I can point you in the right direction. Can I see you schedule?" Gabriella frowned upon Taylor's persistent kindness.

Suddenly Gabriella found herself fighting for the piece of paper in her hands. Taylor pulled slightly on the end and Gabriella gave a small tug also. "No than-" Before Gabriella could finish Taylor had ripped the paper from her small hands and was already scanning it with her eyes. "Sure, you can see it." Gabriella murmured, finding herself annoyed with Taylor now.

Taylor made a discovery upon Gabriella and Matt's schedule as her eyes lit up with excitement. Too much excitement if you asked Gabriella. "Oh, you have all AP classes, as well." Gabriella had a feeling she would start hopping up and down while clapping her hands and shouting, 'yay'. When it did not happen, Gabriella found herself disappointed.

"Would you like an award?" Gabriella asked with a bitter tone masking her true kindness deep within.

Matt watched Taylor frown slightly and then her lips turned upside down, literally, as she ignored Gabriella's last comment. Her lips curled into a big smile and Matt thought it was too painful to watch. Could one person be so happy all the time? "Maybe you two would like to join the scholastic decathlon team?" Taylor asked immediately, her voice was full of glee.

Gabriella pushed her arm harder on Matt's shoulder making him shrink more. He could tell she was angry as a fire lit in her eyes. Her teeth gritted and her hands clenched into a fist. Her left hand swiftly tore the schedule from Taylor's palms and Gabriella growled, "Does it look like I have nerd stamped across my forehead?" Venom started to leak from her voice as her teeth stayed clenched with every word she spoke and Matt ran his hand across her arm, taking it off his shoulder.

This was a subject Gabriella felt strongly about and whoever thought otherwise would severely wish they did not. She had always believed that a person could be smart without be considered a nerd. Taylor started to stutter with her words as her response came by and she desperately tried to keep her smile in place. "No-" She stammered. "I just thought maybe-" She suddenly stopped speaking and Gabriella took it as the conversation was over.

Gabriella started to walk down the hall as if nothing had happened and Matt continued to follow her like a good best friend would. Taylor looked at them, appalled by Gabriella's words. If her jaw could be stretched to the floor it would be and Gabriella would be trying to yank it down farther. She stood there in the middle of the hallway and she clamped her mouth shut before shouting at the pair, mainly Matt. "How can you stand by her side after the way she has spoken to me?"

Gabriella turned around and her stern look was as if she was about to pounce if she needed to do so and her eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

Matt gave his best friend a look of disappointment before he whispered something to her, "Go to class, I'll meet up later."

Gabriella's teeth shut together and fiery balls of anger filled her dark chocolate brown eyes. "I am not going to let her insult me. I have done nothing wrong. I was just voicing my opinion and if she can not handle it then she better stay out of my way." Gabriella said loudly, her tone filled with a newly found disgust towards Taylor. She spoke as if she was unaware of her presence when she knew she was listening in on their conversation. "She thinks she can talk to me. Oh, I can give her something to talk about."

Matt's painful glare softened into a pleading look and Gabriella's facial expressions softened as well. "Go," He said softly, but Gabriella would not move a muscle from his side, it was like she was still, frozen in her spot. He shoved her along gently before whispering something only she was supposed to hear. "Support me." He whispered lowly and her head hung low in shame with the thought that she had disappointed him.

She whispered in his ear, before walking to AP Euro, "I support you. No matter what you do, I support you."

--

Kelsi Hannah Nielson was a small girl, maybe a little over five feet with a love of many different hats. Every outfit she owned had to have a matching hat to go along with it. Her hair a chestnut brown, bounded into short tight curls that bounced along her shoulders. Glasses bent over the tip of her nose and she pushed them farther up. She was best friends with Sharpay Evans and a girlfriend to Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother.

Kelsi shook her head gently and brought her palm to her forehead. The blonde looked furious as anger lit up the color in her eyes and the form of uncontrollable fiery was definitely noticeable. Kelsi let a deep sigh escape her flawless lips. Her hands remained in tight fists as they kept still, jabbed messily in her sweater pockets.

Sharpay Ariel Evans, a blonde girl, with a fiery like no other. Most of the population as East High knew her as the 'Ice Princess'. She was regular height with long legs and a slender body filled among many curves that she usually showed off. Any guy would be a fool not to swoon over her looks, she was gorgeous and she knew it too. Though she was often vain and thinking of no one but herself, Sharpay secretly cared for Troy and did not like to see him hurt. She was a victim of uncaring parents like her brother, but she has no way of ecsaping the pain that comes along with that title like he does.

Sharpay's hot pink skirt was ruffled and she took the time to smooth the wrinkles before glaring at Kelsi again. Kelsi continued to ignore her eyes, knowing that once she looked in them there was no escape from her anger. "Does Troy even know her?" Kelsi noted that the venom practically leaked out of her voice and he cringed at her bitter tone. Her hands found her hips as she talked and her eyes never let Kelsi's.

Kelsi frowned slightly before her lips pursed into a straight line. She did not have to hesitate, she knew his answer, "He knows her better than you do, better than anybody else does actually." She spoke as if he was confident in her words. Sharpay scoffed at her statement, trying to find fault in her words.

"She's dangerous, Kelsi." Sharpay spoke harshly, stabbing Kelsi violently with every word she spoke. Every syllable was separate and distinct like every word had a secret meaning behind it all. "Do you know how much danger she puts us in, all of us?" Kelsi found herself wounded deeply by her statements, but could not help but find herself confused.

She shook his head once more, "I'm not quite sure what you mean." She answered in a reasonable and as honestly as she could. Gabriella had an untold story, but she knew she had no intention in being a threat to Troy.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes in annoyance with Kelsi. She believed she was naïve and was fighting with herself, convincing herself to believe that Gabriella was just as she was in Manhattan. "Do not look at me as if you have no idea about what I am talking about!" She scolded and Kelsi began to give her a clueless gaze. "I know you have heard the rumors Kelsi, and I am that good of a friend to tell you that they probably are true."

Kelsi grew irritated with her words and her tiny fists balled together in anger. She had no right to say such things about Gabriella, _Troy's_ Gabriella. "You don't know her, like he does." Her voice was thick with a pungent tone as she spoke softly.

Sharpay's eyes lit up suddenly with interest and she jerked her ears in Kelsi's direction as if she did not hear correctly. "Oh, you think he knows her?" She questioned furiously and Kelsi nodded his head. "Does he Kelsi, does he know her?" Confused again, Kelsi stayed silent, her lips pressed into a hard line. "Does he know what she has been doing these past three years?"

Kelsi shook his head. "How would I know?"

"Don't tell me he knows her, Kelsi. She's going to hurt him again and I won't be there to watch him break down."

Kelsi raised her eyebrows is a quick movement, not believing in Sharpay's words. She took a moment to let the words sink in before countering with a response. It was brief and to the point, "Why do you care so much? Troy isn't even your friend and you are protecting him like he is your life."

"I don't know." She whispered, not sure about herself and her answer. "I don't like seeing people hurt."

"That's not true, Sharpay." Sharpay's lips pressed together into a straight line, listening to the words that gradually fell out of Kelsi's mouth. "You look at yourself everyday, knowing that you are hurt. You taunt students, endlessly, hoping that they feel as worthless as you do."

--

Matt smiled sadly before turning his attention to Taylor as if he was giving her permission to speak to him. Taylor threw her hands in the air for effect and started ranting on and on while saying mean things towards Gabriella. Matt, being as gentleman-like as he was, was listening or was trying to listen to her whole drabble. "I don't understand, after everything she has said to me, you are still by her side." The smile that Matt had thought would never come off her face was now a hard line.

His eyes were filled with sympathy and he gave her an apologetic smile which she did not notice. He sighed deeply before responding to her unnecessary question, "She is my best friend, you stick up for your best friend. I support her decisions and she supports mine." Taylor's lips were pursed into a hard line still. Matt gave off a sad crooked smile to help get her into a better mood, but it did not work.

Taylor groaned internally and tried her hardest to smile, but there was still anger from the words Gabriella had said. "She was so rude. Did I say something that offended her?" Taylor asked, curious to what she did wrong. No one has ever acted that way towards her before Gabriella had the guts. Sharpay had always acted that way, but she knew that was just Sharpay's personality, arrogant with a bad attitude.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "Gabriella is a very good actor."

Matt's answer did not satisfy the questions building up in Taylor's thoughts. Taylor seemed even more anxious and impatient to know answers, "If I did not offend her than why did she look like she had so much disgust towards me?"

Matt loosened his shoulders in a fashion that some what looked at a shrug, but he had always said it didn't count. "Look, I am sorry if anything that Gabriella has said offended you in any way, but you will not convince Gabriella of that. After all that we have been through she does not feel the need to get close to anyone and make friends like you do. She likes to keep to herself nowadays with an exception of me and her family, of course." Taylor nodded, she seemed to understand.

"Gabriella does not want to be acknowledged at this school, so if you want to get on her good side do not speak to her or make any gesture saying you want to be her friend. Gabriella does not see herself very clearly. She creates fake identities of herself to hide her true personality. When she switches schools, she switches personalities. At our old school she used to act unintelligent out of class, but in class she was brilliant with straight A's because of her photographic memory. This time she is being the mean, rude girl who does not want to make friends."

"Why would she want her fellow classmates to think so falsely of herself?" Taylor queried. Confusion and curiosity consumed her.

"Gabriella thought that her friends –except me and occasionally Troy- did not like her for who she was as a person. She made fake identities of herself to shield away that factor, to make herself into someone they could be friends with. She mostly liked to hang out with guys though, because we did not care what kind of personality she had. In our eyes, she was a really cool person. She did not have to be phony as much around us because we did not stereotype as much as the girls did. Yeah, if you were a loser, we would not let you hang with us, but Gabriella was no loser. She is the funniest and nicest person you will ever meet in your life and we looked out for her because she was the youngest."

"You speak so highly of Gabriella, like you two must have been through a lot together." Taylor said, truthfully feeling defeated.

"Yeah, we have. Gabriella is my family; people grow on you once you live with them for a couple months. You look like a very nice person, Taylor, and I am sorry if Gabriella never sees that. She has never been accepted by a lot of girls, so the way you came on to her was a little too strong for her liking. She is like a tom-boy on the inside, but dresses full on girl on the outside. I hope we can be friends despite my best friend's rudeness."

Matt gracefully offered his hand for her to take and she shook it gently before letting go. "It was nice talking you, Matt. It is nice meeting a guy who's life does not surround an orange ball with lines all over it. I am sorry," Matt thought she was talking about saying those things to Gabriella, but apparently she was not so nice after all. "I am going to make you late, my class is right here."

"It is fine, really. I have the new kid excuse. It was nice talking to you too. Oh, and basketball is not as bad as it seems. It is one of my favorite sports." Matt concluded and she gave him an apologetic smile. He began his descent down the hall to his first period class with Gabriella, AP Euro.

He walked into the classroom as saw pictures of the renaissance and medieval Europe. He smiled genuinely, seeing Gabriella having a conversation with Troy. Her eyes were filled with the kindness and compassion he had missed seeing. He watched as she laughed softly and she let her hand intertwine with his. He peered at Troy for a short moment and noticed that his eyes were filled with admiration and care towards Gabriella. He also noted that Gabriella's eyed were glued down, gazing at their hands, while Troy was staring at Gabriella as if nothing else was as beautiful. He whispered something in her ear and he could tell that her heart had fluttered.

Matt's ears perked up at the sound of mindless students gossiping about his best friends.

"Who the hell does she thinks she is, Troy Bolton is mine!"

"Ugh, it's her first day and she is all over him. I thought Troy would have been nice enough to tell her she had no chance with him, but I guess she is more of a tramp than I thought she was."

"She seems so familiar, wasn't there a person on the news with her name. I heard there is some guy trying to kill her."

"Troy pities her; he can't possibly to attractive to that. I mean, I am ten times prettier!"

"They look so cute together Sharpay, why can't you just let them be."

"She will hurt him, I know she will. Troy doesn't deserve to be hurt again. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to be with someone better."

"Someone like you? Face it, they are in love and love always finds a way."

Matt smiled faintly at the girl supporting their relationship. He was glad to see that not every girl in the school was after Troy even though his heart was already taken by Gabriella.

--

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat before picking up her backpack as the car came at a complete halt, "I am so sorry about the way I acted in the hall today. I just do not want to get close to another person knowing that she might get hurt." Matt frowned upon his best friend's statement and stared at the steering wheel. Gabriella made a motion for the door handle, and Matt laughed at her when she slammed into the door attempting to get it open. She then realized that it was on Child's Lock. Just great, her best friend thought she was a child and needed a lock.

"You aren't sorry, Bee," Gabriella looked at her hands that were folded in her lap and she began to twiddle her thumbs. Her best friend was right, she was not sorry and she had spoken to Taylor that way on purpose, but that does not mean that she did not feel bad about it. "I am okay with it, though. I support you." He gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that it would all be okay. Gabriella escaped his glance and peered at the window. "She would not get hurt you know."

Gabriella sighed deeply, in hopes that he would come around and open her door for her, "I can't protect her," Gabriella said softly, detached to the conversation. She did not like where this was heading and she wanted to be out of the car.

"Maybe, she won't need your protection. Maybe, she can protect herself," Gabriella could feel her eyes watering as the pad of her thumb brushed slightly under her eyes. She looked up at Matt who was giving her a gaze full of melancholy and she pleaded him to stop with her dark chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes grew darker as a tear began to fall and Matt turned away, he was never the one to be able to handle her tears. He swiftly climbed out of his car and opened the door for her. He walked her to the pathway leading towards the door and grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. He gave her a pleading glance, "Don't push me away, you are all I have left,"

A hot steamy tear burned on her face as it streamed down her cheek and she choked on her words, "I-" She stuttered briefly before getting her words out, "I don't want too." She hiccupped softly as her tears continued to slowly roll down her face. She was going to break down. She tried desperately to stop the tears from collapsing from her dark brown orbs, but no matter hard she tried, she was not strong enough to stop herself.

Matt could feel the water in his eyes begin to swell as he saw his best friend break down. She was so strong and he knew that. Gabriella had suffered more than she let anyone believe. He shook his head, shaking away his tears for a split second and Gabriella did not even notice for her tears had blurred her vision. He refused to cry in Gabriella's presence, one of the two had to be the strong one and if it was not going to be her it had to be him. He still had a firm grip on her wrist, "Then stop." He commanded softly.

She erupted into heartbreaking sobs and tears persisted to slide down her face in haste. She picked her head up to gaze into her best friend's green orbs, her eyes puffy and crimson, "I don't know how." Tear abruptly slid down Matt's cheek and Gabriella ran inside, not being able to control her emotions.

She needed guidance.

She needed someone to tell her what to do to make things better.

**End of Chapter**

**I apologize, there will be more Troy, Chad, and Ryan in the next chapter. (x Gabriella and Troy will have their moments and there are some secrets about Gabriella revealed. And yes, Sharpay will have some issues as well. Caring about Troy will be one of them, but have no fear she has no intention of breaking Gabriella and Troy up.**

**Oh, as a warning, I am not going to finish off the school day. I am just going to skip to the next day. (x**

**Love yaww,**

**OHEMMGEEXD aka CRYSTAAl (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Three**

Gabriella continued to toss and turn in her bed as the night roamed on and the blackness of her room had sunk in. Her hair was tied into a messy bun when she slept, the only time it was not in her face. Her features grew damp with sweat and her head began to shake repeatedly. While crying and whimpering in her slumber, tears mixed with sweat burned her eyelids and her hand flew to her face to wipe it off. She seemed to be sleeping, but her body was engulfed into her nightmare as if it was actually happening to her.

_A dark shadow appeared on the base of Gabriella's balcony, seeking a way to break into the room. Through the screen door a picture of the room full of darkness and a young girl sleeping were visible. The man licked his lips and dug his nails into the screen door. The screech of his long fingernails, filthy with dirt, had awoken the vulnerable girl. Her eyes grew dark with fright and the shrieking noise that pained her ears had begun again. She jumped in her bed and her hands covered her ears, trying to escape the horrifying sound. _

_Her head turned gradually and her eyes met his in a brief moment. It was as if she was staring into a black hole filled with emotionless features. Gabriella's eyes flickered in disbelief and her face twisted into a pale white. Color drained from her flawless facial appearance and the man grinned mischievously through the balcony door. Her lips pursed into a hard line, attempting to not scream. The dark man knocked on her door and her lips slipped into an indignant wail, her voice cracking in all the right places. _

_The man opened the door slowly, not making a single sound, and Gabriella backed up rapidly until her back slammed against her headboard. His eyes had an evil glint in them and she feared for her life more than ever. A silver dagger was drawn from the man's pocket and it was held messily in his hand. It appeared that at any moment the blade would drop and stab Gabriella's body harshly, while she screamed in terror. His cold pale hands flew up to cover her pastel pink full lips and she wept a excruciating cry, hoping that someone would be able to hear her. _

_His lips cooperated in an ominous chortle and Gabriella tried to break free of his grasp. Thrashing herself into the headboard, she felt weak and hopeless, convincing herself that this malignant hold was her fate. Her head hung low and the man sneered into another laugh. "How does it feel Gabriella, to know that you are alone in this corrupted world and that no one can save you?" His voice was emotionless, though, menacingly all the same. His teeth remained gritted as he spoke, crushing her in his grasp. He ripped his hand from her mouth and began to roughly stroke her hair, pulling on the strands as he went along. She wiggled in his seize, but there was absolutely nothing she could do to break out of it._

_Hot tears commenced to form in Gabriella darkened eyes and her face eased with ache. Her palms grew sweaty and they clung to her side, not being able to find a way to tear the man's hands away from her. She sobbed silently, tears flowing down her smooth cheeks and she could taste the water on her lips. "I don't need anyone to save me from you." She whispered softly, her voice fading in several places, attempting to convince herself that she was strong enough to fight him off. Her lips began throbbing from the words, and her bottom lip would not cease to quiver in fright._

_He stroked her hair roughly once more and Gabriella felt a harsh ripping from her skull. Her hands flew towards the sinister man and her right leg swung to kick him in the stomach. She broke out of his grasp for a brief moment before he grabbed her arm and shoved her to the floor of the room. Her face met in contact with the carpet and she breathed uneasily. He laughed at the thud made when she slammed against the floor. She felt the pain, but refused to give him the reaction he had wanted, "You think you can fight me? You are worthless, Gabriella, a worthless whore just like your mother. You should be begging me to kill you just as she was." His roar echoed off the walls. She looked into the eyes of the man who had tortured her senseless through the years of her existence, the man who loved to see her scream, the man who fed on her anger, and sobbed uncontrollably. _

_The blade in his hand was held up to Gabriella's skin as he had a tighten clench on her petite body. Her body felt as if she was about to snap and she hated the feeling of being breakable upon his grasp. She whimpered in fright and her eyelids flickered once more, her eyes twitching in terror. He grinned hazardously as he held the silver dagger in his palm and pierced Gabriella's skin. Her head fell back in pain and she screamed vociferously into the dark room. No one was able to hear her cries. Blood poured out of the slash and the man wedged the dagger into her skin once more, cutting away at her flesh. Tears erupted from her eyes and she begged for the pain to stop._

_She begged for him to kill her and put her out of her misery._

Troy cradled Gabriella gently to his chest as her endless sobs seemed to be inconsolable. Every tear and cry she expressed made Troy feel as if he had received a painful blow. He avoided her dark orbs filled with agony for if he saw the exposed emotions in her eyes, he would break. He would not be the unaffected rock many known him to be, he would be delicate and vulnerable. He rocked Gabriella softly, humming a song in her ear. "Kill me. Kill me, please." She whispered in her chest and Troy wondered if he was actually supposed to be able to hear her or not.

His face was stunned and his hands started to shake under Gabriella's weight. His eyes turned the lightest blue imaginable and his flawless features looked pained. His reaction was silent. Not a word escaped his faultless lips. Gabriella began to repeat her statement over and over again until Troy could not stand it anymore. He was confused and hurt by her command. Every word repeated was ripping at his heart and expanding the hole in his chest. "Why do you want me to harm you?" He whispered in her ear and he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her strawberry shampoo. The fragrant had seemed to calm him down.

She picked her head up from being buried in his chest and gazed into his eyes. She took the pad of her thumb and lifted his chin up so he was looking straight at her. Her blotchy dark chocolate brown eyes met his sad cerulean blue ones and a tear fell upon her cheek. Troy frowned and wiped off the tear drop. He continued to hold her in his arms and she felt whole for once in her life. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined it with hers. She sighed deeply, knowing that it would be a concept he would never understand. She spoke softly, sadness pouring out of her soul as she said every word, "I would rather be dead and healed than alive and scarred."

Troy was able to feel the melancholy she was feeling through her statement. He had never understood what was so bad about her past that had made her act this way. His hand clenched into a tight fist and his face eased with pain. He wondered who had done this to his Gabriella and who had made her suffer the pain she keeps feeling. He wanted to help her, to love her, to care her, and just be there for her if she would let him, "What happened to us, Gabriella." He caressed her hand softly as he spoke.

A long sigh escaped Gabriella's perfect lips and Troy looked at her with concern in his eyes. She stood up and pulled him along with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she hid her beautiful face into his shoulder. He wanted to know what had happened to his angel. She lifted her face out of his shoulder and spoke, "I grew up, Troy. I'm not that girl you met in Manhattan anymore. Unlike you, I have everything to lose now." Troy shook his head gently, knowing that she was wrong.

He used the pad of his thumb to lift her chin and she was looking straight into his eyes. He pushed her bangs behind her ear, out of her face, so he had a better view of her features. He shook his head again, "You are wrong, Gabriella. I have everything to lose, just as you do." His hands ran down her sides and he pulled her closer by her hips. She placed her hands on his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. Nothing in her life had ever felt so perfect, but right there in that moment in time the only place she wanted to be was Troy's arms.

Troy could feel her hot breath on his neck, making his heart beat faster. Her hands still on his chest, she could feel him take extra breaths and she got butterflies in her stomach. She placed a kiss on his neck before giving off a small smile. Her face was still nuzzled into him as she spoke, "What do you have to lose Troy? What is so great in your life that you can not live without?" She lifted her head, to peer into his light blue orbs. He looked at her with an expression she could not describe, it was as if she knew the answer already and her question was pointless.

Troy brought his lips to her ears and whispered softly, "You, Gabriella. You are my everything."

--

Gabriella did not want to wear her usual hoodie and decided to just wear a zip-up jacket that was not properly zipped like she used to in Manhattan. Her hair was still in her face, but her hood was not placed on the top of her head. She slipped her phone on her pocket and started to walk outside the door. She felt the need to explore Albuquerque with Matt or anyone else. She needed some time alone to think things through. Her hands jabbed in her pockets and her ipod blazing loudly in her ears, she walked down the streets, taking in all of the houses and the beauty of the sky.

She looked down the street at all the diversity of people strolling by. Some couples, small families, and a group of friends walked passed Gabriella, all having the same bright smile lighting up their faces and laughs vibrating off their lips. Gabriella sighed and stared blankly at the sidewalk, over thinking things. She wanted to escape life, to someday reach heaven and reunite with her family. She did not want to live in such a cruel world, always hiding, always running, from something that is on the loose. She did not like the feeling of being vulnerable.

She continued walking down the rode, her hood on her head, and snuggled into her jacket. She kept to herself, looking up at times to direct her feet in the way she wanted to go. Everyone around her seemed so happy and joyful, their faces beaming with laughter and grins. It was if there was an inside joke everyone knew about except for her. She watched as little children would cling on to their parents while walking amongst strangers and how girls often glared at someone who was prettier.

Gabriella was broken and no one had tried to fix her. Matt had done it at some point, but it was not enough. Usually Gabriella would be locked inside her room and pine for a way out, pine for a getaway. It was useless, she saw now that this was the life fate wanted her to have. She was not sure why, but no one ever knows why events happen in such a fashion. Gabriella was a threat to others, others who had family and friends, things that she did not.

--

Jack Bolton opened the door and cringed at the squeak it had made as it was pushed. He watched as his son laid abed throwing a basketball pillow up into the air and catching it repeatedly in thought. Troy turned to see his father walk through the door and stopped throwing the pillow. It lay on his chest and his sat up, his back against the back board of the bed. His eyes filled with curiosity and his father sat down on a chair right next to his computer. "Troy, I have been thinking long and hard about this situation and I have decided that you should not get close to Gabriella while she stays here."

Troy's ears perked up in astonishment at the words that came out of his father's mouth and his eyes were lifted from the bed to meet his father's lazy glance. "What do you mean?" Troy loved Gabriella and there was no force in the world that could break the connection he felt when he was in her presence. He was always blinded by her beauty, intoxicated by her scent, and drawn in by the sweet sound of her voice.

Jack sighed deeply in frustration for Troy had always been a wonderer. His head always seemed to be in places he did not need it to be and his mind had often drifted into unnecessary thoughts. There was always something about Troy that had disappointed him no matter what. It was simply inevitable. He knew his next statement would send Troy off his seat, but he knew if was for the best. "She's a threat Troy, when she turns eighteen I'm kicking her out."

Troy's nostrils flickered in anger and a burning fury lit his cerulean blue eyes. His fists clenched and hung at his sides. His father would not dare to try and kick Gabriella out of the house when she came of age. She had done so much for their family, they owed her at least that much. Gabriella had been nothing but kind, and only spoke words of politeness. She only refused things if they were materials items bought for her. Suddenly, a tragedy has come about and she is not allowed to stay? No, Troy did not like that. "Dad, she is family. Her staying here is at least we can give back to her for all she has done for us."

Jack snorted lightly, and Troy's eyes blinked for a couple seconds while his nostrils flared. He sat up straighter and slammed his basketball pillow on the bed. "That's rich, Troy. She is the one tearing this family apart." He laughed bitterly as if this were all a joke. He thought life was a joke, family, a joke. Troy's fingers cracked themselves as his hands clenched tighter.

Troy could not bear to look at his father. Anger filled his body and he turned away, sitting on the side of his bed. His hands folded together, controlling the monster inside of him. Jack attempted to meet his gaze, but Troy shook his head. "No, what tore this family apart was the day we left Manhattan. What tore us apart was the day we left her." Jack laughed resentfully once again.

"She's a menace, Troy."

Troy sighed deeply, keeping his hands molded together in case he felt the need to punch his father in the face. He had no right to talk about Gabriella in that sort of fashion, _his_ Gabriella. Troy wondered how he could say her name with so much resentment and disgust. Jack used to love Gabriella, but then again, that was before he knew of her secret lifestyle. It was not her fault for her malignant fate was trusted upon her. "She isn't a problem, Dad. She's just a girl."

Jack's eyes flickered back to his son. "But you're not just a guy." He snapped, "You are _Troy Bolton_ and what you do will affect not only your future, but everyone around you." He spoke as if Troy was the most important person around and no one else but he mattered. That was not the case. Troy was a very modest person and did not like the spotlight. He did not like everyone treating him as if he was a Greek God.

Troy stood, fed up with his father's words. He blew up, "Well, maybe I don't want to be Troy Bolton. Maybe I don't want the future you have planned out for me. Gabriella is my life, Dad. Wherever she goes, I will follow her no matter what you have to say. Basketball isn't what I want for my future. Sure, being in the NBA would be cool, but it isn't going to be the end of the world if I don't make it in. It isn't my dream, it's yours. I love singing, Dad. I want to have some sort of music career."

Jack snorted at his last two sentences and a big grin covered his face. It was as if he was mocking Troy's words. Troy was out of bed and standing up by now, the basketball pillow smashed in his hands. He was about to storm out when Jack grabbed his wrist. Troy whirled around to face his father's sick grin. He laughed once more and his eyes twinkled in amusement, "But you are playmaker, not a singer."

Troy pulled out of his grasp before throwing the pillow onto the bed, "Did you ever think I could be both?"

--

School on Monday was uneventful, and Gabriella felt as if she was suddenly falling in her curriculum. Not that it mattered of course, she had always gotten straight A's in all of her classes without effort, and she had a photographic memory. At times it could be useful to her advantage, but at other times it made unpleasant difficult to put aside. She soon learned that Troy had all periods with her and she did not know whether to consider being relieved or stressed about her situation. She closed her locker gently, not wanting to smash the metal into the possessions she had locked away inside. Troy also had a locker across the hall from hers.

Gabriella picked her head up in time to see Taylor walking down the hallway. She did not know whether to ignore it or go up to her and apologize like a civil young lady would do. The way the old Gabriella from Manhattan would settle things. It was true, Gabriella did not like apologizes, although, she did not like the feeling of knowing that she did something incorrectly. She did not like the feeling of knowing that another person was suffering from either her words or her actions. Gabriella had always had a kind heart and the compassion was simply oozing out of her.

She decided she would walk up to Taylor and apologize for the rude words she had told her on Friday. It would make Matt happier to know that the caring Gabriella was still in there somewhere and it would assist in clearing her own conscience as well. Taylor seemed shocked to see Gabriella strolling toward her and debated whether to walk away. Her better half had gotten the best of her and she chose to listen to what Gabriella had to say. Gabriella gave an apologetic look, but Taylor did not seem to buy it all the way, "Taylor? I am sorry for the unkind words I have said to you. Would you believed me if I said I had a really bad case of PMS?"

Taylor seemed as if she needed to scoff at Gabriella's apology, not believing Gabriella's excuse at all. Her glare softened as she saw the look in Gabriella's eyes. They were truly a sight of a type of sadness that needed to be forgiven. Taylor sighed, "No, I would not believe it if you told me." Gabriella's lips curled down into a frown and Taylor felt guilty. "I will accept your apology, someone told me that you were not yourself and it was wrong of me to be so straight forward."

Realization had dawned on Gabriella, she was forgiven. Why, she did not know, but she was. She had a feeling it had something to do with Matt's words on the Friday morning in the hall. She was confused, what had he said? She would ask him later, perhaps. "Why?" Gabriella questioned and Taylor seemed to be confused, ushering Gabriella to continue speaking. "Why do you accept my apology? I said horrible things to you, so I am in no condition to be forgiven." Gabriella seemed to question every act of kindness nowadays, not believing that she was worthy of caring words.

Taylor's lips curled into a small smile, "Matt was right, you really don't see yourself clearly. I think we can be great friends."

--

Sharpay's face grew still, as if she was a statue. The lovable Sharpay Evans was gone and the mean one was back. Her lips pursed into a hard line and Ryan went to accompany Kelsi by the piano. Ryan protectively put his arm around Kelsi's waist and Kelsi sat up straight, aware of the surroundings. Matt walked into the theater gradually looking at the trio on the stage. He walked towards them and stuck his hand out. "Hello, my name is Matt. You all must be friends of Troy."

"What's it to you?" Sharpay questioned as she put her hand on her hip. She tried her best to sound meaner than she did, but somehow she could bring herself to do it. She felt that she could never sense herself being rude to him. She admired Matt, as if he was an angel sent to save her. She got lost in his green eyes and loved the way his reddish brown hair, a type of bronze, seemed as if it was tousled. For once in her life, she did not think the world surrounded around her.

"I just wanted to know. I feel as if my presence is a bother, so I am just going to go." Matt turned around to leave the theater, but Sharpay stopped him. She could not bear if her bronze haired angel left. She wanted him to stay, to get to know him. When her eyes met his, the world stopped and it was as if there was nothing in the world that would break the force. She was scared and thrilled at the same time to feel the way she was beginning to feel about Matt.

"Wait," Sharpay called out, stopping Matt in his tracks. "I'm Sharpay, Sharpay Evans." He met her gaze and noticed her eyes were smoldering him. Her voice was small, and Matt felt uncomfortable, she had seemed to be a confident girl. Her voice did not match her morals. "Why do you talk like that?" His way of conversing was as if he was from a different time. She wondered if he could be a vampire. It was a silly thought, and she knew it could not be true. However, his way of speaking was odd for he did not use slang like everyone else.

Matt cleared his throat a played with the collar of his button-up shirt. "I talk in this manner because that is how I was raised. Gabriella talks in this fashion as well," Sharpay huffed at the mention of Gabriella's name. She had believed that she had found someone to help guide her into the right direction. He had to mention that vile girl who was endangering everyone with her very presence. Gabriella was a nuisance and as long as he was friends with her, he would be considered a nuisance as well.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay scoffed while speaking, "Why do you bother with that little piece of danger. You shouldn't hang with her. Some of her magnet ways may rub off on you. She is scared of living. I am surprised she hasn't committed suicide yet." Her lips turned up into a twisted grin and a mischievous glint appeared in the corner of her eye. This is what she lived for, to rile up other until they can not bare it any longer. This is how she lived; to pester others and to make them believe they do not have much of a reason to live.

Matt's eyes softened with empathy, he knew what kind of phobia Sharpay was attempting to overcome and he could sense the resentment in her voice as she said those words about his best friend. "Everyone is afraid of something. The feeling of fear is almost inevitable to escape. There is always going to be one thing that you are absolutely terrified of." Matt explained and Sharpay looked as if she were confused. What was this angel talking about? She thought there was some double meaning to words that she was not supposed to understand.

Sharpay had thought she had found her angel.

She had thought that there was more to live for.

--

"Hey Gabster," Chad said casually as he leaned in to take his seat right next to hers in English. Gabriella winced from the nickname for she was quite satisfied of her name. No one had ever given her a nickname before, there was never on that seemed to fit. Of course, Matt called her Bee, but she knew there was no way of controlling Matt. He was like family, Chad was not even her friend. Gabriella did not know how to react to the name. "I never asked, but how was life back in Manhattan?" Gabriella seemed confused at the fact that he knew that she was from Manhattan. Perhaps, it was the fact that news traveled fast around here. Then she realized that Chad was Troy's friend.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Why do you care?" She wondered if Troy had put him up to this. She knew Troy was desperate for information on her life, but she did not know how desperate. She did not know how far Troy would go for the information. She did not want to tell him anything. She felt the need to push him away, to tell him to not want to know, to tell everyone to stop trying to care for her, and to leave her alone. There was something that everyone here did not understand. They did not understand that Gabriella was dangerous and deserved to be ignored, not cared for.

"You may not realize it now, but there are people in this world that do care." Chad says sits back in his seat to listen to the teacher's boring prattle. She was talking about Shakespeare and said many big words that Chad did not know the meaning off. Truth be told, he did not even know how he got into the class, but he managed somehow. Gabriella tapped her pencil on her desk constantly, not knowing if Chad would say something else. She was confused by words, and could not believe them as he did. No one cared about her, she was just Gabriella.

Gabriella decided to rebuttal on his statement and she leaned over her desk as she spoke, "I just do not know why you would care." Gabriella felt satisfied with her statement and slanted her back into her back, slumped farther into her chair. Chad ruffled his head for a second and sat up in his seat, thinking of a way to react to her statement. He did not know why he cared. He had always thought it was because of Troy and Troy's love for her. She did not look like the girl Troy had described but her personality seemed to fit. Troy had described as the quiet girl in denial. He was right about the denial part.

Chad bended over to carry on the conversation he and Gabriella were having. His words left Gabriella speechless and she crossed her arms over her chest, "I think you are suffering more than you let the rest of us believe." He spoke in a soft whisper, not wanting to get in trouble in class, and trying to get a strong point across. Gabriella did not have a response to his words. She sat in her seat, not replying for she had nothing to say in return. Chad smirked as he listened to the teacher's talk, knowing that he won.

Gabriella huffed for a moment before speaking, "I would have to say that you are wrong."

--

Gabriella laid her head back on the headboard of her bed and sighed deeply, thinking of al the memories from Manhattan haunting her to no end. She thought about all the times she had fun with her friends, the time she loved life, and then she realized the times she dreaded existence and wanted to commit suicide but stopped herself. The times of thought of suicide had triumphed over the thoughts of happiness. Then she thought again, what had stopped her? What had stopped her from committing suicide those years ago? She suddenly remembered, Troy. Troy was her reason for living.

The she thought once again. Sure, Troy was her reason for living at some point, but then she had received another reason about six months after Troy had left Manhattan. Gabriella had gotten pregnant at age fourteen due to George raping her countless of times. Her daughter's name was Maria Elena Montez or Mary for short. She did not put up her daughter for adoption; it was never an option for Gabriella. Mary was currently staying at Gabriella's friend, Pablo's, house in Manhattan. It killed Gabriella to be so many miles away from her baby, but she believed it was for the best under the circumstances.

Gabriella pictured her daughter in her mind. Mary was always such a joy to be around, true sunshine first thing in the morning. Mary had short brown locks, much like Gabriella used to before letting her hair grow out. Her eyes were a hazel color, turning slightly yellow when she was in a light mood to a greenish brown when she was sad. Gabriella missed the way she was full of energy, but when the time came to go to bed she crashed almost immediately. Gabriella's phone rang, Pablo was calling.

Gabriella did not need to think twice before answering. She pressed the button eagerly before putting the phone up to her ear. She could not help but find herself confused. Why would he be calling at this time? Then realization dawned on her. What if her baby was in danger? What if George had sent someone over there to hurt them, or worse, he had had gone over there? "How is she? Is everything okay?" Gabriella started to panic. She desperately wanted to know if her baby was okay.

"Gees, Gabriella. No hello Pablo, how are you?" Pablo sighed deeply and Gabriella knew he was shaking his head at her through the phone. "Albuquerque has really taken a toll on your phone manners because usually it is me who is getting the lecture, Mom." In Manhattan, Gabriella and Pablo's friends had created a fake family so they were all related. Gabriella had always thought in was funny that she was the only girl in the whole family. Pablo was Gabriella and Troy's adopted son for her and Troy were married.

Pablo Juan Cuevas was his full name and Gabriella had been best friends with him since Junior High. He was the reason Gabriella had survived those boring days in P.E and the lectures their History teacher had always given them. They always had quick laughs on the bus and played football after school. Pablo was a tall Mexican boy who always had his head drenched in hair gel and sticking up in spikes. He always made funny faces at Gabriella and she would giggle. Pablo always knew how to make her laugh and feel better about herself.

Gabriella's laugh filled the room for a moment, she had missed Pablo. A wide grin spread across her facial features. "I heart you too, son." Gabriella replied into the phone and she heard his deep laugh, "So, how is your niece?" Gabriella had always called Mary his niece even though they were technically brother and sister according to the family they had made in Junior High. Gabriella heard a squeal in the background and her eyes lit up in happiness. It was Mary's squeal.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Mary has been a very bad girl today. She thinks it is okay to throw flour in my hair while baking cupcakes. Hey Mary, come back here! I am not done with you, little girl." Gabriella laughed as she could hear Pablo run across the room through the phone and Mary's shriek. "Mary that is my carpet, no I don't want egg in my carpet!" Pablo laughed as he scolded Mary playfully and she ran away. He chased after her, the phone still up to his ear, and Gabriella was hearing everything.

"I think it would be suitable for Mary to talk to her mother." Pablo said as he breathed exhaustedly and he continued to chase the two and a half year old around the house. His hands reached out swinging around Mary's waist and reeling her into him. She shrieked behind her laughter and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. "HA! I got you now." Pablo cried in victory. He held the phone to Mary and she took it with her small hands. "Talk to Mommy, honeybunches."

Pablo and Matt had always called Mary honeybunches because they believed she was so sweet, like honey. Also, Matt had always liked to call Gabriella, Bee, because of the energy that filled her system. The two nicknames had meshed together perfectly. After all, honeybunches do come from the bee itself. It was the nauseating joke Pablo and Matt had always teased Gabriella with.

The sweet little voice of the two and a half year old brought tears to Gabriella's eyes. "Mama?"

Gabriella missed her tiny bundle of joy.

She missed her baby girl and would do anything to get her back.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Sorry, no owning here.**

**Chapter Four**

Love is a peculiar way of life. It makes a person feel things that have never been thought possible and it makes the person want more of that substance. Love tortures the person and breaks the fragile heart into a million different pieces, but yet the victims find themselves crawling back to it, like their own brand of heroine, a brand of drug. Love is a friend for creating the feeling of the emotions expressed during every kiss, every touch, but the enemy for shattering the heart, leaving it completely empty with all the words that stabbed the person in the back and the actions that left both lovers breathless.

Being trapped in love can become a marvelous thing, but it can also bring a world spiraling down into the pits of despair. There are many types of love including the one person who builds butterflies in your stomach and makes your palms sweaty. There is never an escape from love, a victim will always find themselves becoming weaker with the thought of losing it and becoming stronger in knowing that what is shared is something genuine. Love betrays, and many are betrayed by love.

There is the brother-sister love, a love that is strong but not strong enough for something real. It is something similar to what Gabriella and Matt share towards each other. Reading classics, finding that awkward situation between people, love is never properly returned. Matt loves Gabriella, but she will never love him in the way that he desires. She requires a friend, someone who will always be there for no matter what the occasion. Matt seeks falling and he truly believes he has fallen for her. He has seen her in her worst conditions and her best; she was good enough for him.

Unrequited love comes in other forms rather than the man wanting the woman for it can always be the other way, the woman wanting the man. In Gabriella's absence feelings have been discovered, some not returned and others not felt at all. Sharpay and Troy share a relationship different than others. She will do everything to make sure his heart will never break again, but she believes that she, herself, is the only solution. Troy has done everything to help her. He has been there for her during those past times and helped her move away from the misery and into happiness.

You would say it is a love triangle, but one love triumphs over all. The love shared between a man and a woman who are complete opposites to find similarities between themselves. Gabriella is fake for she hides behind a mask of happiness so no one will be able to feel her pain and Troy is real for he does not hide his feelings but runs away from the people who he does not want to harm. Gabriella is graceful upon her toes, a true dancer's feature, but she will never be able to set foot upon that stage. Troy is quick and plays the game of basketball, but he does not want his life to be centered on it. They love one another. One wants the perfect life and the other wants the life that is less perfect.

There is only one thing that prevents Gabriella from being with the one she loves. George. The man she thinks is her father, but not entirely sure any more. She could not understand why a man would hurt his daughter and enjoy the pain he caused. She was cursed with her ability. The ability to heal was useless, would Gabriella ever die? Every human has their time, but Gabriella was sure she would never get hers and that meant that she would never being able to reunite with her family, the only people who loved her.

_Gabriella curled herself into a tightly rolled ball and cried her eyes out. Her beautiful face was stained with tears of sadness as her features became crimson and puffy. Matt grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers through his and squeezed them tight_. _She sobbed harder as she pulled her hand away and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears flooded her eyes, shirt, and jeans as she sat in misery. Her cries grew louder, echoing against the walls and hitting her eardrums. _

_No one had ever grabbed her hand and intertwined them in the fashion other than Troy. She felt dirty, for only he had that privilege and no one else. Troy was the only one she could share those kinds of affection with for she knew that no matter what he would return it. She hugged Troy with passion, a full hug without awkwardness. All that was needed to be done was to wrap her arms around him and crush her body against his. No one else shared the love they did for everyone else received one-armed hugs filled with uncomfortable silence. Gabriella could not even hug her mom or brothers the same way she hugged Troy. _

"_Gabriella please, don't cry." Matt sat down beside her, rubbing circles on her arms delicately as of she could break her. Even though his words were soothing and his voice like leather, she let out a cry. She could not help, but think she betrayed Troy. She betrayed love. Gabriella loved Matt, she truly did, but not in the way he wanted her too. To her, they would only be best friends and nothing more. It was only the time of brother-sister love that they shared and he hated that. "Please Bee, I love you. You know that right?" _

_Her tears were inconsolable and flying from her eyes. Her clothing was soaked from stray tears, and she looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy while salty tears flooded her flawless features. Her nose and cheeks were a flushed bright pink and her luscious lips let out a harsh wail. She looked Matt in the eyes and examined his mint eyes pupils as water filled them as well. Gabriella knew that it was inevitable for whenever she cried it was contagious. Everyone who encountered her bloodshot chocolate brown eyes would be enveloped in sadness just as she was. _

"_I heart you, too, Matt." She cried. She was never able to tell anyone she loved them expect Troy. He was the only one who had heard those words come from her lips and Matt despised that. Gabriella could not even tell her mother that she loved her, only Troy. Matt frowned and a tear fell down his cheek as the water forming in his mint green eyes began to stream down his face. She would never love him like he loved her. He was only her shoulder to lean on and to cry on if that was what pleased her. She would only ever love Troy, and Matt loathed him for that. _

The boy, always saving the girl, always making sure the girl is healed and cared for like she should be. In the fairytales, mothers usually read to their children, the woman, the damsel in distress, was always the one needed to be saved. After departure, two souls were broken but only one could heal the other. The man healed the woman, her knight in shining armor, and discovered that it was not her he sought but someone else. She chases after him, not wanting him to be broken once again, knowing that she will not be able to fix him.

_Sharpay fell to her knees and tears descended down her face. Her hands sat on the floor, balancing herself, so she would not fall over in her hysterics. She watched as big heavy suitcases were grabbed and clothes were shoved into them. Her parents stalked angrily from one room to another, picking up belongings as they went along. Angelina, the maid, followed frantically, obeying every demand thrown at her. She gave Sharpay an apologetic look and continued, "Mom, Dad, please, don't leave."_

"_You are so dependent, Sharpay. This will be good for you." Her parents grabbed their suitcases from the handles and walked down the hallway. Angelina continued to follow and she opened the door for them. Sharpay cried and asked what she was supposed to do in their absence. They looked back at her, "Call Troy, that basketball boy you are so fond of, throw a party with your chums, I don't know." Every word crushed her heart and made her sob even harder than before._

_Ryan watched painfully, not saying a word, as his parents left and Sharpay sat on her knees begging them not to go. He slowly reached into his pocket for his phone and called Troy who was retreating back to his house from Chad's. Ryan stood in front of fridge and Sharpay wobbled towards him, unable to keep her balance and tears flying from her face. She grabbed the handle of the refrigerator and Ryan did not move from in between. "Move Ryan," She commanded lowly._

"_You don't need this, Sharpay. Stop letting the alcohol control you Be the bigger person and walk away." He reasoned, but she would not listen. Sharpay released a growl of addiction from her mouth. She ripped Ryan away from the fridge and pushed him against the wall. He sunk low and sat, watching his sister act like a savage. She grabbed a Corona beer bottle from the fridge and ran to the drawer, taking the bottle opener. She popped the cap up and poured the beverage down her throat._

_Troy busted in and ran to Ryan, holding out his hand to help him up. There was a dent in the wall and food was thrown everywhere. Sharpay was drinking her troubles away, salty tears running down her face. She licked her lips, savoring the taste and Troy made his way over to her. She sat in the corner, bawling while downing alcohol. Troy placed his hand on her shoulder and drew circles. "You don't need it, Sharpay. Put the beer down. You don't need it, I am here now." His voice was calm and she sobbed harder._

_She shook her head violently and rocked back and forth, beer in her hand. "They don't care. They left and told me to throw a house party. They don't love me. What have I done wrong? Why do they hate me, Troy? All I wanted to do was to be loved." She shook and Troy silenced her as he tried to take the bottle away. She withdrew her hand and drank some more. "No. I need this, Troy. Let me do this."_

"_Shh, it will be okay. Fight it, please. You are better than this. Please, don't do this to me. I know you are better than this. You promised me you would stop. Do you realize that this can kill you?" _

--

Sharpay flipped her hair dramatically as she continued her strut down the hallways of East High. Her arm was tightly clutched to her pink Prada bag and Gucci sunglasses were laid neatly on the bridge of her nose. Gabriella watched her descend in awe. Every step was flawless and in balance as if she belonged on a run way. The designer clothes she wore kept firmly to her skin and hugged every one of her curves. Her face was a sight of perfection, not one blemish in place. Any girl would feel self-conscious around her. Gabriella was confused to why Troy would wait for her when he could be with someone like Sharpay.

She looked angry as her eyes filled with fire, a dark color almost too cynical to look at. Her strut was forced, each step creating a boom against the floor of the school. Her heels tapped harshly against the wood and one hand was on her right hip, swaying as she stalked down the hallway. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the basketball jock she wanted to talk to. Gabriella noticed that Sharpay was walking directly towards a boy with tousled chestnut brown hair, Troy.

Gabriella watched, her eyes spread open wide at the sight, as Sharpay dug her finger nails into the sleeves of Troy shirt and ripped him away from his locker. Troy did not look afraid, though, he looked as if he was amused by Sharpay actions. He remained silent and Sharpay seemed as if she was shouting words of anger. Gabriella grew confused and walked closer to the two. She slid into a corner and listened attentively to the words flying from her mouth.

"I warned you, Troy. I _fucking_ warned you to stay away from her." She seethed, "Are you trying to commit suicide? What part of 'do not go near her, did you not understand? Do you want to die?" Gabriella cringed at the anger behind Sharpay's words. She had done nothing to this girl and clearly she hated Gabriella's guts. She lightly pinched the bridge of her nose and listened to the rest of the conversation.

Gabriella watched as the blonde kept her teeth clenched, fire burning her pupils. "Sharpay, you can't tell me what to do, we aren't friends. You don't even like me. Why do you care so much?" Troy was confused, that much Gabriella could tell. Confusion also clouded her thoughts. Troy had a past with Sharpay, but Gabriella did not know how dark or how happy that past actually was. By what she was hearing so far, she could only assume that it did not end well.

"I love you, Troy. I fucking love you." Wait, love?

Troy smirked, "No, you don't. You just think you do. You don't know what love is and you won't truly know until you find that one person who changes your life forever, one person who isn't me." Gabriella's eyes clouded over in a daze of confusion. Troy must have helped her in some rough point in her life or changed it drastically when he moved to Albuquerque.

"I don't like her, Troy. It's not safe around her." Gabriella grinned slightly, at least someone understood that she was dangerous and it was not secure in her presence. She also noted the quick change in Sharpay's eyes. They were no longer orbs of fiery, but orb filled with worry and fear.

Gabriella's smile turned more genuine as she heard Troy's reaction to the comment, "Gabriella's selfless. If it wasn't safe, she would make an excuse to leave." He was partly right, she has been making excuses since the day she arrived in the small little town, but selfless? Gabriella was not too sure about that. She had always considered herself selfish, always having to receive what she wanted.

"She's too emotional," True.

"You would be too if you went through all the shit she did." Gabriella and Sharpay cringed in sync, Troy never cursed.

"She probably wants to commit suicide." Also true.

"You did too at some point." Wait, back up. Sharpay wanted to commit suicide? That did not make sense to Gabriella. Sharpay was rich and beautiful with curves to show and boys to kiss her feet when she pleased. She had everything a girl could want. Looks. Money. Power. What difficulties did her life bring? All Gabriella saw was happiness.

"She's probably a druggie." Almost true, but Gabriella was pregnant for nine months there was no possibly of drugs. Gabriella would not let any harm go towards Mary. Mary was everything if everything else was nothing.

"You were one." Gabriella's eyes went wide, really?

"She –" Sharpay stopped in mid sentence, no response coming from her lips.

"Stop insulting yourself, Sharpay," Troy reasoned, and the fiery returned.

She burned holes in the side of Troy's head, "She's a bitch." Ouch, that one hurt.

"So are you." Ooh, that one was going to leave a mark. When did Troy become so feisty over the years? He was always the perfect gentleman back in Manhattan. Only speaking when spoke to and using manners when conversing with other people.

Sharpay's teeth clenched tighter and she growled, "She doesn't deserve you." Wow, this girl was good with her facts.

Troy's lips twisted into a smirk and he attempted to hold back his bitter laugh, "And you think you do." Hell yes, Sharpay was the most girl in school. She had the amount money that enabled her to buy any item if she so pleased and she was an incredible actress. Sharpay was the primo girl at East High and Troy primo boy. Shouldn't that mean they belong together?

Sharpay paused, unable to think of an answer. "Yes-" She hesitated, "No, I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"She is going to fucking break your heart and when she does," Sharpay trailed off, shaking her head and laughing at her thoughts. "I'll be there, laughing my ass off when it happens." Her stare turned into a look of amusement and a grin appeared on her face.

Troy leaned on the locker and sighed, "See Sharpay? This is why we aren't friends, evidently I feel too much and you feel nothing at all."

Gabriella walked away slowly for she could not hear the rest of the conversation. She could not bear to hear what Sharpay had to say. Every word twisted her heart in a different direction and gave her a head ache with all the thinking she was doing. Her head turned back, slightly curious, and she could still see Sharpay yelling at Troy and attempting to reason with her.

She needed to believe that Troy truly loved her.

She needed to believe that there was still hope.

--

Matt walked down the hall, in a swift motion, ignoring the mindless chatter from the classmates surrounding him. "Hey!" Chad called from behind, but Matt continued walking, acting as if he did not hear a sound. "Yo, new kid!" Chad's voice bellowed off the walls, everyone against the lockers turning to look.

Matt turned around, his fists clenching around his books in annoyance, "I have a name, you know."

Chad was taken back by his attitude, but did not let it faze him. "Calm down, cracker boy." Racist. "I didn't get there yet." Chad stuck his hand out between them in order to initiate a friendly handshake. Matt stood there, raising his eye brow as he stared at Chad's hand. "I'm Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend."

Matt held his hand out, shaking Chad's. "I'm Matt Hale, Gabriella's best friend."

Chad laughed awkwardly, "Really?" He asked, and Matt nodded. "That's funny. I have heard everything there needs to be heard about Gabriella, but you, I have heard nothing. Why is that?"

Matt's voice filled with confusion and betrayal as he heard Chad's words. "Maybe, it just slipped his mind?" His response sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

Matt needed to know why Troy wanted to forget him.

He needed to know what he had done.

--

Matt gripped the steering wheel harshly and kept his eyes locked on the road at all times. The car ride home was silent and usually the silence was comfortable and welcomed, but at the moment it was not. Gabriella stared at the images passing by through her window and kept her hands clutched onto her backpack. Matt turned his head to look at Gabriella quickly before directing his thoughts back to the road. She sighed, and kept her eyes out the window.

The car parked on the curb and Matt helped Gabriella out of the car. She said nothing, her eyes having a staring contest with the side walk, and he dreaded the silence. They walked to the front door side by side before Matt spoke, "Gabriella, I can't deal with this anymore. I need to go back to Manhattan. We need to go back to Manhattan." Her eyes glazed over to his and then back to the floor.

Her voice was unemotional, her face vacant of emotions. It was as if she was zombie, a robot of some kind, "Weren't you the one who asked me to make friends, to give this place a chance? I don't even think you have given this place a shot." Matt remained hushed, he was unable to react to Gabriella's response. "Hypocrite," Gabriella hissed under her breath.

"I need some of my old life back, Gabriella."

"I can't go back, not now. I won't." Her voice held indifference and Matt froze from the tone of her voice. She refused to lock eyes with his and she refused to let emotions show. Her hand steadily grasped the door knob and she turned it quickly, letting herself into the house.

"I just want things to be the same. Junior High was so easy; I want some of the easy times back, Gabriella, the times when it didn't matter if my father was beating the shit out of me or when my mother didn't give a crap. The times where the only things that mattered were my friends and having fun, enjoying life for what it was." He replied.

"Go talk to Troy," She whispered, walking down the hall. Matt on right on her heals.

She could of sworn she heard him let out a bitter laugh, "That jerk? No thanks."

She turned around, Matt halting, a blank look in her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs were almost a black hole of desperation. Why she was desperate, Matt never knew. She always wanted things to get better, but her wish was never granted. "Excuse me?" She asked, not knowing if she heard him right. "You used to be best friends!"

"He replaced me!" He yelled and Gabriella tossed her backpack to the side of the room.

"You do know you can have more than one best friend right?" She asked, monotone.

He sighed, "I know that, I just don't think Troy does." Matt turned away, neither of them meeting each other's gazes. Gabriella peered at him, her hand delicately directing his head to look towards her. She rested her palm on his cheek and looked at him with concern.

"Somehow, I don't think that is your only concern." She whispered softly, the pad of the thumb caressing his cheek gently.

Matt removed her hand from his face, "I can't lose you, Gabriella. Not to him, I won't." He walked away from her, his cheek still burning from her delicate touch. She frowned slightly at his actions.

"I'm not yours to lose, Matt." She murmured, but he still heard her.

He appeared angry; his eyes were orbs of green flames and his teeth in a tight clench. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and looking at Gabriella. His hands flew in the air for dramatic effect as he sighed, "You were his!" He exclaimed, "You were always his!"

Gabriella's eyes picked up anger and her teeth grinded together in a slow motion. Her voice deadly, "What is that supposed to mean?" She said slowly, but affectively. Her backpack was still laying messily on the ground and her arms were crossed neatly over her chest.

Matt laughed bitterly, "He left you, Gabriella. He _fucking_ left you. And as if any of that matters, you will still go crawling back to him!" Gabriella's eyes sparkled with tears and she gasped at his response. Matt rarely ever cussed, maybe a few words here and there, but never in her presence. She pushed on his shoulders before taking a big step back. She could see the regret in his bright green eyes but she could not will herself to believe that he was truly regretting his words.

"I love him," She sobbed softly.

He took a step forward, his right hand grabbing hers and his left hand pushing her hair behind her ears. He spoke softly, hearing his heart tear itself apart with the sound of her sobs. "I love you too, but the difference between me and him is that I will always be there for you, he won't, and yet you are still willing to go back to him." She shook her head repeatedly, tears flying from her face.

Suddenly, her right hand fell from his and wrapped around his neck in a half-hug. Hot tears stained her cheeks and she whispered quietly into his ear, "Leave, please."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she fell limp in his arms, not hugging back like he hoped, "I won't leave you like he did, Gabriella."

She choked on her sobs, her face buried in his shoulder and his arms still holding her to him, "He loves me. I know he does." She whispered subconsciously, tears leaking from her eyes and landing onto Matt's grey shirt.

"You deserve someone that will fight for you," He said into her hair, stroking the strands gently as if she was an antique porcelain doll. "I can fight for you."

Her body shook briefly with tears and she pushed him away from her. Her arms wrapped around her body self-consciously and he looked at her with pleading eyes, walking towards her. She sobbed, "Please leave." She choked out.

He gave her one last sad look before disappearing out the door. Gabriella flopped onto the carpet, her knees to her chest and sobbing to the sound of his engine revving and his car speeding away. She rocked back and forth gently, her back hitting the wall each time she went backward. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she ripped it out, answering the call.

"What do you want?" She sobbed into the phone angrily, thinking it would have been Matt.

"Gees, I was right. People in Albuquerque really do have bad phone manners."

Her phone fell loose in her hand as her palm opened, her phone crashing into the floor, tears burning her eyes.

She needed to be alone.

She needed to make herself feel alone.

**Author's Note; I am so sorry for the delay, I had already written the beginning for this chapter before realizing that my idea for it was way too short. I hope none of you are mad at me and will still leave a review. I have been really busy lately and ideas just are not flowing. I will write more though, so keep reading.**

**Leave reviews please, I would really appreciate it. **

**- OHEMMGEEXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own High School Musical. I never will.**

**Chapter Five**

"_I love you, too, but the difference between me and him is that I will always be there for you. He won't, and yet you are still willing to go back to him." _His words stunned Gabriella. she could not decipher the truth from the lies. She did, however, figured one thing from his words. She would not chase after Troy like she always did. She would wait until he chased after her.

She walked out the halls of East High alone, with no Matt by her side. She did not bother to wear a hoodie that day. She just threw on a zip-up jacket over her tank top and placed the hood messily on her head. Her back pack was swung over her shoulder and she kept her eyes on the ground as she walked. She needed to be alone, for everyone to stand clear of her and not notice a thing.

Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkled with tears. Other students walking beside her stared at her in confusion, in awe. She shook her head and kept walking until she heard a familiar voice that awoken her from her thoughts, "Gabriella!" She recognized the melodic voice sounding like velvet. She did not turn around, but began walking in faster strides.

She did not pace fast enough. Within minutes the voice had caught just before she had reached the parking lot. She could feel arms around her waist and she placed her small hands over them. She turned her head slightly, her eyes meeting his gaze. She remained lost in the cerulean blue eyes of his as he got lost into her chocolate brown ones. He watched lovingly as her plump lips let out a long sigh.

Troy.

He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and gave her a pleading glance. Her lips pressed into a line and slightly shook her head. "Gabriella, please, say something to me." He grabbed her hand delicately, cradling it with his, and placed both hands on his cheek.

She caressing his cheek softly and Troy leaned into her touch, his hand covering hers and matching her motions. "What do you want me to say?" She asked in a low whisper. She looked into his eyes as if she was looking for something and not finding her answers.

"Anything. Everything." He pleaded.

"You broke your promise," She said softly, and Troy frowned at the loss of emotion on her face. He longed to know what she was thinking, what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. Her lips were suddenly forced into a tight line and his hand dropped from hers. He closed his eyes tightly before looking into her chocolate brown eyes again.

Not knowing what to say, he whispered, "I know."

At that moment, he wished he had not. "You ask me to say something and all you give me as a reply is I know." Her deep chocolate brown eyes sparkled in confusion as she frowned. She wanted to be angry with him. She needed to be angry with him, but she could not find the heart to.

His eyes pleaded with her silently and she turned her head avoiding his gaze, knowing that she would not be able to escape if she did not. He placed his thumb under her chin, directing her eyes to face his, "What do you want me to say?" He asked softly.

She pushed away from his body, the blazing fire in her eyes was evident, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "An 'I'm sorry' would be nice." She whispered, anger revealed from her words.

"You don't like apologies," He replied, his voice low, and his hands pushing hair out of her face.

She released the straps on her backpack and her hands flew into the air for dramatic effect as her hair went back in its place. "Oh!" She replied softly as if she were surprised. "So you remembered?" She responded, her voice several octaves higher than before. Her chocolate brown eyes were showing intensity while sparkling with tears.

It appeared as if he was going to shed tears as well. His cerulean blue eyes were flooded with water and a tear streamed down his cheek. He yelled at her, more tears threatening to fall, "I remember everything about you."

Her flawless face was closer to his and he could feel her breath on his lips. "Really?" She whispered sarcastically, her body shaking gently. She glared at him as if she did not truly believe in his words. She stalked in the middle of the parking lot and Troy grabbed her wrist. "Just let me go, Troy. I wasted three years trying to _forget_ about you!" She screamed as she attempted to pull out of his grasp.

The next few minutes were a blur. Gabriella could barely remember what was happening. She gasped as a grey mini van pulled into the parking as another car was pulling out. Not paying attention, the van was hurling towards the car. At last minute, it swerved going at a high speed. The van was swerving into the direction of Gabriella and Troy.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the van to drive closer. She was not afraid. She heard the faint screeching of breaks, but it was too late. The van would never stop in time. Troy's eyes grew wide and he pulled on her wrists, attempting to pull her out of the way of the car. She would not move. It was as if she was frozen in time. Her eyes flew open and she glanced at the driver of the car.

He was fairly young, maybe in mid twenties or early thirties. His hair was messily combed and partly in his face. On his head was a Volcom beanie. His skin was blemished and a dark color, most likely a Latino from her point of view. He had minimal stubble, probably from not shaving for a week or two. He had thick eyebrows and big eyes that smoldered hers as she stared into them. The colors of his pupils were a deep shade of brown with a hint of yellow and green. There was something weird about him.

He was smiling.

Then she remembered. He was one of George's accomplices.

She smiled back, as if greeting him.

The van inched closer, the driver not daring to stop it. Time slowed and the world seemed black and white. Gabriella continued to stare at the grey mini van, into the eyes of the driver. He licked his lips and gazed back into her blank intent look. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing slowly, and braced herself for impact as the driver of the van laughed.

"GABRIELLA!" She was trapped deep inside her stupor as someone pushed her out of the way of the van and she slid onto the floor of the parking lot. A deep scrape opened the side of her forearm and glass from the van's headlights stabbed her body. She felt a sharp tingle run through her arm as blood dripped through her sweater and dirt flew onto her shirt. She closed her eyes, taking pleasure from the pain.

The force of her savior pushed her backwards and the back of her head crashed into the asphalt. Her head span in different directions as she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist and her head felt as if it hit a wall. She began to receive a migraine and her mind was screaming at her, telling her to panic or to run away. Yells from students and teachers were drowned out as she fell into unconsciousness. A flashback raced into her mind as she lay there.

"_You are just mad because she isn't yours. She will never be yours! You just can't accept that can you?" Danny Montez shouted angrily at his father. Their dark black eyes were burning holes into each other's skin. George Montez had his teeth clenched tightly and his hands balled up into fists. His arms were hanging at his sides and his son forcefully pushed him back a step._

"_I tried!" He yelled back at Danny, "I fucking tried turning her into one of my own! She wouldn't listen! She wouldn't give me what I wanted!" The fire lit in his eyes and Danny returned the glare with intensity. Gabriella Montez and Matthew Hale watched from the staircase in horror, she had never seen them fight since her and her brother went into hiding after her mother was killed by George and Matt had never seen anything more frightening unfold. _

"_Matt," She whispered, "Go upstairs, grab Mary, and escape through the back door. Hurry, it's our only hope." She shoved him along gently not making noise and he shook his head gently, trying not to make a sound. "Just go, get out safely." She was determined to make sure her daughter got out alive. If she did not, at least her daughter could be safe. She needed her daughter to be safe._

_He suspired softly, "I'm not leaving you. You need my help." _

"_Go!" She commanded in a hushed tone. "You are wasting time! Her bag is already set up. Just take her and head to Pablo's house." He frowned, rubbed delicate circles into her shoulder blade. She turned to him, "I need you to get out safely. I could not bear if you were gone too." He nodded, stood up, and rushed upstairs, running to Mary's room before it was too late._

"_She isn't yours! Instead of trying to turn her into something she isn't, accept it!" Danny yelled. Gabriella was confused. Who was his? What would he need to accept? Matt grabbed her wrist to stop her from shaking. "You've been hurting her for years! What you want is completely different from what she wants." George's fists were clenched tighter and his arm flew forward hitting Danny in the cheek, a bruise beginning to form._

_Gabriella ran from the staircase, hitting George in the chest with her fists. "No one hits my brother! You don't hit my brother!" She screamed at him and he chortled darkly. "Don't ever try to hit my brother!" George chuckled bitterly at her open threat and she grimaced at the noise. His laughter filled her ears and she gasped silently, her arms falling limp at her sides as if under a spell._

_He pushed her into the wall. The side of her cheek slammed against the plaster, small pieces of the ceiling falling like tear drops in a light drizzle. He picked her up using her neck and crushed her against the wall once more. Pain rushed into her head and blood trickled down her forehead. She gasped for air and her hands wrapped around his wrists, attempting to rip them away from her body. He pushed her violently into the wall one last time as her body shook in tremors. After she let out a scream, he threw her onto the floor and blood seeped through the carpet._

_He leaned down, examining her face while giving off a wicked grin. She whimpered in pain and he let out a dark chortle. "Are you begging yet, _skank_?" She winced at his words as he laughed again, enjoying her misery. "You're worthless Gabriella, just like your mother. You're just a filthy whore, no one wants you." He sneered._

_She weakly lifted her head up, watching Matt descend the stairs with Mary and her baby bag in his arms. Their eyes locked for a moment, and a tear streamed down his face. Mary's squeal was silenced by the pacifier placed in her mouth. Matt froze, looking at Gabriella, tears flooding his eyes. He turned away, and dashed to the back door, leaving Gabriella to fend for herself as she requested. "You won't kill me. You don't have the guts."_

"_The hell I don't."_

_--_

_Danny laid there in the middle of the living room, debris falling from the ceiling landing in Gabriella's dark brown curls. She pushed her brother's hair out of his face and suspired. "Gabriella, I won't let anything hurt you." He choked on his words, blood leaking out of his mouth. He sat up weakly, vomited blood, and lied back down. "Not anymore." She wanted to cry. She needed to cry, but her eyes would not let the tears fall. _

_She laid her head on his chest not caring if blood got on her clothing or in her hair. She listened as his heart beat slowed and her brother died. She pushed his hair back behind his ear again, "That's what you get for trying to beat a hero. That's what you get," She whispered, softly. Flames were slowly engulfing the house, walls collapsing. Suddenly, Gabriella was hit with a part of the ceiling and she fell into unconsciousness, her head lying on her brother's non-beating heart. _

"CALL 911! PLEASE!" Yells were heard across the parking lot. Teachers were scrambling and sirens could be heard from a mile away.

Troy shook her shoulder, tears streaming down his face. "Gabriella love, wake up please. Stay with me, I need you. Don't leave me, Gabriella. I love you, stay with me." He closed his eyes slowly and reopened them as he intertwined his fingers with her and patted the back of her hand. Matt ran across the parking lot and ran his fingers across her arm. Troy lifted his hand to wipe the tears from his face as he stared at her, begging for her to wake up.

"Move." Matt commanded in a calm voice as Troy looked at him questionably. "I said move, I need to help her. You don't know what you're doing." His words stunned Troy, but he dropped his arms from Gabriella and crawled out of the way. Matt placed her in his lap and stroked her hair repeatedly. "Gabriella, I'm sorry. I need to do this." He whispered as he kissed her temple lightly, his warm lips barely brushing over her skin.

He gently began to peel her black sweater off of her arms, noticing the blood seeping through. Glass had cut through the fabric of her jacket and a fraction of her jeans. She was lifeless. Her angelic features seemed stone cold as if she was focusing on something, focusing on not getting better. Matt had finished peeling off her sweater and Troy gasped as he saw a gash in her forearm from sliding across the pavement and five pieces of glass including one in her thigh from the headlights of the van.

Matt grasped a piece of glass from her shoulder and slowly began to remove it from her skin. "What the hell are you doing?" Troy cried, angry at Matt's decision. "The amount of blood she will lose if you take that out can kill her!" He grimaced as Matt ignored him and proceeded to remove the piece of glass dug deep into her shoulder.

Matt growled, "Shut the fuck up! I know what I am doing. Who helped Gabriella those years that you couldn't? That's right, it was Pablo and _me_. So don't you fucking go around like you know everything. You don't know shit when it comes to Gabriella. _Not anymore_. You weren't there those years when she needed you most. I was. I had to fucking hold her while she cried and tell her it was going to be okay when I had no fucking clue myself." Blood oozed out of her shoulder as the glass was completely ripped out.

Troy knew Matt was right. He was not there when Gabriella needed him most. He was not there to share the good times with her and the bad times as well. He ran his fingers over the gash in her shoulder, blood running along his fingers. Blood traveled along the asphalt leaking onto the rip of his jeans and onto the scrape on his knees. She watched as the blood ran the length of her arm and the cut slowly inch together, disappearing from her skin. He gasped silently, "What the hell just happened?"

Matt continued to carefully take the pieces of glass from her skin, her body jolting each time in response. Troy silently wished he could be there fro Gabriella when she needed him. He wished she still loved him like he definitely loved her. Turning to her body, Troy stared at her closed eyes and roamed down her body, the way her curves were more exposed, and her breasts were more developed. He suddenly realized what he was missing out on. He missed out on growing into a better person with Gabriella, discovering love together. He caressed her hand slowly, wishing that he could take away her pain and give it to himself as punishment for not being there those years, for not being there for her.

Troy stayed there, kneeling over Gabriella as Matt finished the last piece of glass. He forced himself to watch as the blood gushed out of her body, down her slender arms, and onto the asphalt. The blood flowed across the cement like a river, some spilled into the rip in Troy's jeans and onto his exposed cut. The blood on his knees from the scrape mixed with the blood river.

The cut on his knee closed itself, as if never initiated at all.

He would get his wish.

**Author's Note – Sorry if this chapter may seem a little wack, but it is important to future chapters. The last two sentences will make more sense later on in the story. Be patient. I am sorry for the chapter being late. This chapter is important and I wanted it to sound just right. **

**For those of you who are confused; **

**Gabriella's healing ability is quite complex. Her blood stills leaks out of the wound for a moment before the cut seals up. There is a hypothesis as to why that is later on is the story. The blood does not go away, just the scrape or cut. Bruises do heal as well as concussion and that sort. Sickness such as cancer can not be healed because it is not a physical injury. I hope that clears up everything.**

**Troy's wound that healed is a concept that will be brought out later in the story. Troy will realize that his wound healed magically just like Gabriella's and he will confront her. I will not reveal too much information on that part until we get to that chapter. Troy's wish is to take away Gabriella's pain, so the last sentence is super important to forshadowing. **

**George is the nemesis of Gabriella. I can not reveal too much on him at this point because it is to be revealed in later chapters, so this is just one of those stories that the questions are answered while it is progressed.**

**Please be patient with me. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to PM me about it. I will reply as soon as possible. Also, you can submit a review with your question and I can either PM you the answer or I can answer it in my author's note in the next chapter. Especially with summer here, I can give more time to this story. **

**Please review. I am working very hard on this story. **

**Crystal – OHEMMGEEXD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Chapter Six**

Gabriella was on the phone with Pablo, talking her problems away as if they would go away once she had told someone about them. She told him everything and he would give her advice no matter what the situation was. She sighed, desperately needing answers, "He isn't happy here, and yet he refuses to go back. I don't understand." She spoke softly, as if she was afraid someone might here their conversation.

She could hear Pablo's even breathing from the phone line, "Gabriella, the guy loves you. He will follow you wherever you go like a lost puppy. Sure, he wants to go back but he will stay for you. If you want my opinion, don't force him. You are only hurting your friendship." He explained, and Gabriella tapped her fingertips on the counter.

"He needs his family though, they miss him and I can tell he misses them too." She replied, "He can't just have me, he has to have others as well." Her right hand flew through the tangles in her hair while her other hand held her cell phone. He wanted to go home, that much Gabriella knew, but why make it so difficult for her to let him go.

"You need family too, Gabriella. Why did you think we pleaded you to stay with us? He isn't the only one with family here." He responded, and she shook her head as if he was actually there and was able to see her. "Don't shake your head at me, Gabriella Anne Montez." He scolded through the phone and she wished she knew what he was thinking.

"That isn't true," She whispered, "I don't have family anymore. They are all gone and it's my fault. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't save the ones I love. I am not letting that happen to you guys. I love you guys too much to let that happen." Her breath shook and Pablo could hear her uneven breathing through the phone, she was on the verge of tears.

"What about us, Gabriella? Are we not your family?" He replied softly, not letting the anger show through his voice. "And what about Mary, is she not your daughter? " Tears formed in Gabriella broken chocolate brown eyes. Her elbow rested on the counter, keeping her stable. If it wasn't there, she would be sprawled on the floor.

"I didn't say that." She defended herself quietly.

He suspired slowly, "Look, I have to go, Bee." Gabriella nodded against the phone; she knew he would understand what she meant even if she said no words at all. "Mary is calling for me." Gabriella heart broke and a tear slipped down her cheek, Mary. She wished Mary did not have to go through this.

"Figure it out, okay?" He said, walking upstairs to the nursery. "I can't always be the one giving you advice. Sometimes you just have to stick it out, alone." She drew in a sharp breath before nodding. They said their goodbyes to one another and she quickly hung up the phone as she placed it on the counter.

Alone.

She wanted to be alone. She would get it.

--

"If you are so unhappy here, just go home, Matt." Gabriella cried while throwing her pencil case at him, her hand shaking as it was released. He dodged it and was walking towards her. "Why do you stay in a place that makes you miserable? I don't understand." She whispered softly, mostly for herself to hear rather then him. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

He heard her last statement and held out a hand for her to take. She stared at it for a moment before looking away. "The same way you do." He replies, not taking his eyes of her. "You are unhappy here, Gabriella. You shouldn't be here either. Why do you stay here even though you are not happy?" He repeated her question at her and her jaw clenched tightly together.

She continued to look away, "It doesn't matter." She decided, detached from the conversation.

He lips curled downward into a frown and his forehead creased in confusion as if he was attempting to figure something out. It was as if he was trying to figure Gabriella out. "It doesn't matter." He repeated her words, "It doesn't matter if you're unhappy, it doesn't matter if everyone gets what they desire except you?"

She shook her head gently before she replied, "As long as the people I love are happy, I am happy. It does not matter what I have to do to make that happen, I will oblige. If I have to spend eternity on the other side of the galaxy, it will be worth it to know that I have placed a smile on someone's face."

"Well, what happens to the people you are displeasing while trying to oblige to the requests of others. You can't have it both ways, Gabriella. You can not have your cake and eat it too." He protested, "Sometimes, you need to think about yourself and not about others. You need to satisfy your own needs prior to others. You don't always have to be selfless."

She caught her breath, and choked back the tears in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I don't want to be a monster." She cried softly, collapsing on her knees and her flawless face covered by her hands. "He was a monster, Matt. He took their lives. He just didn't care. I can't let that happen again. The feeling, it hurts. I don't ever want to feel that way again. I don't think I could take it if I went through that again."

He kneeled beside her, rubbing her back in comfort as hot tears poured from her eyes and into her hands, soaking them. "It's going to be okay, Gabriella. I'm here. I'm never leaving you. I love you too much to leave you. I'll always be here whenever you need me. You see why I stay here, Bee? You need me." She continued to cry hysterically. Her hands shook as she placed them on his chest to push him away.

He landed on his bottom and she hiccupped, "Love is a gift, Matt, not an obligation."

"Gabriella, I don't love you because I feel obligated to you. I feel obligated to you because I love you." He tried to explain.

"But I can't love you back." She murmured through her tears.

"Because you want him." Matt shook his head with disgust. Gabriella shook her head, disagreeing with him.

"Reguardless, I just can't." Gabriella sighed deeply while hiccupping. She was too tired to fight, too tired to even have this conversation with Matt again.

"You can't love me, or you won't let yourself love me?" Gabriella could see he was losing his temper once again. Unlike Troy who was very even keeled, Matt had an unpredictable temperament. His eyes burned with intensity.

She sobbed harder. "Can you please just stop? You don't understand. You never did."

"I can't stop, Gabriella. Do you know how important you are to me?" Matt placed both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her eyes were red and blotchy and it killed him to see her like this, knowing it was him who caused it. "I am practically watching you cry over a guy who doesn't even love you back."

"Don't say that, Matthew Hale." She wailed through her tears. It took all the strength she had to untangle from his arms. She was furious with his accusations.

"No. I'll say whatever I want to say. I'm the one that cares about you. I'm the one that's always been here for you."

"And that gives you the right to analyze my life, to dictate my actions?" The tears had continued and Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes were filled with disappointment and a little bit of anger.

"I just don't get it, Gabriella. I just don't understand why you would want to be with him." His voice was much lower, much more composed.

"I love him, Matt. I am in love with him." Her words stabbed Matt in the heart, and he placed a hand where his chest was briefly before looking back at her.

"Well, why can't you love me?" He took both of her hands and encased them with his. She turned her head, refusing eye contact with him.

"Don't do this to me, please." She failed to look up at his face.

"I can give you everything. I can love you more than Troy ever can." He removed with hands from her. She stared at the floor, feeling him delicately frame her beautiful face in his big palms.

"Stop," She croaked sadly, her voice broke.

With much hesitation, he slowly lowered his lips to her. An unfamiliar taste floated in her mouth – the only boy she had ever kissed was Troy – and unwanted memories came into mind. She did not fight him off at first. She was weak, emotional and Matt took advantage of that. She did not quite kiss him back, but she did not push him off like she should have.

With her failure to show Matt that this was not what she truly wanted, he pulled her body closer to his. She fell rigid under his touch, but was defenseless under his muscular arms. Her whole body quickly froze up under his touch, his mouth still moving against hers. She had built up enough strength to push his body off of hers and he flew back.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he frowned and picked up his backpack. Heading towards the door, he turned back and gave Gabriella a meaningful glance. "Who is it going to be? Do you want me or him, because apparently, you can't have both and be happy."

She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed into her jeans.

He didn't understand.

And he would never understand until he _actually_ fell in love.

--

Kelsi perched herself on a long piano bench big enough to fit two. She closed her eyes as she blindly brushed her fingers against the ivory keys. Opening them, she let her fingers dance releasing a calm melody into the air. Her shoulders moved with the music as she played. She stopped abruptly, before writing the notes on a pile of music sheets and repeated the notes making sure the song sounded just right.

The door creaked open and she turned her head to see who had entered. Ryan sheepishly pulled his hat over his eyes and said nothing as he brushed past the instruments. Kelsi suspired, "What do you want, Ryan?" She asked before turning her focus back to her music sheets, escaping the sadness pouring out of his eyes.

He sat down in the spare seat beside her and folded his hands in his lap. "Look," He began softly, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to make things right. "I'm sorry. I can't go through with this. I need you, Kels. I'm not the same without you."

She ducked her head as she blushed at his words. Her hands were still placed on the keys as she spoke, not daring to meet his eyes. "You should have thought about that before, Ryan. I can't stand to watch you suffer. I'm sorry if I'm not strong enough to watch from the sidelines." Her words had a secret meaning only Ryan knew.

His words filled with anger, "I know where my place is, Kelsi. Maybe it's time you learned yours."

She threw her music sheets on the floor and she glared into his eyes, "Well, at least I'm not a poodle to my own twin sister!" She cried as the sheets of paper flew in the air, neither of the two making an effort to catch them.

"I owe her, Kelsi!" He exclaimed, the sound waves from both of their voices hitting the instruments,

Her hands flew into the air as she waved them, "You owe her nothing."

She got up from her seat and crouched down to pick up her various pieces of sheet music. Ryan bent down with her and helped her. He kept his eyes on the ground and she followed in suit. "She's given me so much." He whispered, knowing she would be able to hear him.

Her glasses fell from her face and on to the ground. Ryan picked them up, twirling them in his fingers. She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. She blinked twice before he placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "But look how much she's taken away." She whispered back. He pushed her hair behind her ear before glancing at her lovingly. He kissed her forehead briefly before getting up.

Then he was gone.

She drew in a sharp breath before placing the sheet music on the floor and leaning back on one leg of the piano.

--

She briefly took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew out several rings of smoke. She slipped it back into her mouth and continued the cycle. Her back was against the building and her heel was raking up the side of the wall. Her clothes smelled like ashes and a hint of alcohol, but she didn't notice. Zeke walked out the door and his eyes connected with hers. "What the fuck, Sharpay? This shit is fucking disgusting."

Her eyes narrowing as she took the cigarette from her luscious lips and blew smoke onto his mouth. He coughed and placed his hand over his throat. "Don't knock it until you've tried it." He shook his head.

"No one wants to kiss a fucking ash tray, Sharpay." He tried pulling it out of her mouth, but her lips tightened their hold on the cigarette.

She leaned closer to him. Smoke leaking out of her mouth as her lips move. Zeke's mouth was slightly agape, swallowing every puff of smoke coming from her lips as he stared. "I bet you do." She breathed, tapping her cigarette lightly and watching as the ashes and coals floated to the ground.

"Fuck you."

"That can be arranged." She giggled, incoherently, as she hitched one slender leg around his waist.

He pushed her leg off of him and she stumbled, letting the smoke from her mouth fly in the breeze. "Stop it." He seethed, and she let out a high pitched giggle. "I'm not going to let you ruin your life."

"It's already ruined! I didn't need your help either!" She deeply inhaled the smoke and it suddenly relaxed her, her eyes clouding over.

"I fucking hate it when you're like this!" He yelled at her, plucked the cigarette from her plump lips and threw on the ground, crushing it beneath his Michael Jordan's. Black spread across the sidewalk and her eyes lit up with anger.

"What the fuck was that for?" She hissed and her orbs were filled with rage.

"Why does it matter anyways?" He asked, with his teeth clenched in resentment. "You are fucking rich. You probably spend loads on crap like that!"

She sunk against the wall, her hair messily spread out on material. Her beautiful face was buried in her hands. "They cut me off, Zeke. _They fucking cut me off!_" Her eyes were sparkling with tears. "The only thing they ever gave me in my entire life was money, and now they won't give me that either."

"Money doesn't buy happiness, Sharpay."

She laughed without humor. "I was never happy anyway."

He sat there with her, his hand cradling hers while she cried.

Maybe she could be loved. Maybe, just maybe, there was someone out there that could love her. But the question was did she love him back?

--

"Dude, what is up with you?" Chad asked as he watched Troy miss another free throw. He grabbed the ball from the ground and dribbled it back to the line. Troy stood there, his face in his hands.

"I don't know, man." He shook his head. "I am seeing things that shouldn't be seen, I am hearing things that just aren't there, I know things that should be a secret, and no matter what, I can't get _her_ out of my head."

Chad patted Troy's back in an act of comfort and let out an awkward chortle, "You buddy, are going crazy." He shot the ball into the net and it made a swish noise as it sailed in. Troy groaned. "I think you are falling in love all over again."

"You can't fall in love after you have already fallen."

"What are you saying it?"

"Chad, I don't think I ever stopped loving her."

"Then what the hell is the problem then?" Chad pushed the basketball against Troy's stomach.

"Everything is fucked now_._" He tried to explain, but Chad did not understand. "I was never supposed to leave. Now that I did, everything has changed. I don't know what happened to her while I was gone and she doesn't know what happened to me. We were supposed to grow up together, experience crap together. We were supposed to change together, just to make sure we never fell out of love."

"Then get to know her all over again. She will have to appreciate to effort."

Troy shook his head. "It isn't that easy. It can't be that easy."

They heard a scream in the distance coming from Gabriella's room.

Troy exchanged a panicking glance with Chad before they both started sprinting through the back door and racing up the stairs. They reached the door to find it locked. _Why the fuck is it locked?_ Troy thought, his mind swirling with the possibilities of what could be behind the door. Chad kicked it open, leaving no time for Troy's imagination to wonder and he fell frozen in the door way.

The mirror in Gabriella's room was cracked. Glass was everywhere and there was a pool of blood seeping into the carpet. Troy stared at Gabriella. She was sprawled across the floor. A black hair brush was lying at her side and her neck was covered in blood. Chad was the first to speak,

"What the fuck?"

"Chad, go."

"What the hell happened here?"

"Leave, please!"

Troy watched as Chad left the room in a daze and hurried over to Gabriella as soon as Chad was out of sight. He pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair delicately. Her eyes fluttered open and then closed immediately.

He looked up and sworn he saw George standing in the corner, watching the scene unfold. He was laughing, a mischievous glint in his eye. Troy blinked furiously three times and the image became more blurry each time. After blinking one last time, George was gone.

Shaking his head, he turned back to Gabriella. Her eyes drifted open and her speech was incoherent. "What's happening to me?"

_That's exactly what I'm asking myself._

**Poor Chad, he is traumatized. **

**Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Seven**

Her hands gently clasped around the hair brush. She faced away from the mirror, not daring to peer into it and stroked her dark brown locks delicately as if the strands would fall out if she brushed too hard. Her sweat shirt was off – she was only wearing a wife beater and jeans that hugged her hips. Wind crawled through the window as a murmur of an intruder. "_Gabriella_." It whispered.

She turned towards the window and her forehead creased. "Is anyone there?"

Wind surrounded her again and she felt the breeze against her face. The voice was husky and familiar. "_Gabriella_." It whispered again, almost ghost-like. Her arms hugged her body and she looked around, frantically, searching for the owner of the voice. The voice seemed to surround her, calling her name out into the darkness.

"Who's there?" She said into the room, her small voice hitting across the walls.

The voice enveloped her as it sounded like a deep chuckle hidden inside its throat. The lights turned off and Gabriella felt as if she was in a black and white television show. She gazed along the walls of the room again. "Troy?" She called into the room. "Chad?" Silence welcomed her. "If you are trying to scare me, it's working."

Tears of desperation leaked from her eyes. She heard the breeze murmur her name was more. "Who ever you are, go away." She clutched her hair brush for dear life and began silently praying to God.

She looked in one of the corners and saw George smirking in her direction. Her eyes squinted, not believing what she saw and she gasped. He disappeared from the corner and emerged right behind her, her body tightening next to him. The gust of wind wrapped around her body like a rope and she choked for air. "Look into the mirror." His husky voice hissed into her ear.

Her body turned to look into the mirror and her mouth fell agape. She didn't see her reflection, she saw George smiling back at her and waving his hand. She took a step back. "Gabriella," His husky voice tore open her ears. "Are you not glad to see me?" The shock on her face gave him the answer he needed. "I take that as a no."

"How are you here? What are you doing in my mirror, get out. Leave!"

The room was spinning away from her. She put her hand to her head hoping to stop the madness. It was as if he was a figment of her imagination sent to torture her into misery.

The reflection chuckled, "You were always the weak one. You never cursed and you never used violence. When you had the opportunity to take something you wanted from someone else, you wouldn't." He shook his head in disappointment. His eyes raked over her body and she felt exposed. "So, so weak," He comments.

Her head snapped upwards. "What? I am weak because I don't curse? I am weak because I do the slightest attempt to be polite, to be a lady? Just because you are the lowest of scum doesn't mean I have to be!" She retorted, outraged.

"Cuss for me, Gabriella." He sneered at her name. "I want to hear those words leak out of your mouth."

"If I cuss would that make you like me anymore than you already do? Would that make you want to kill me less? If it would, I'll _fucking_ cuss all day long. Fuck you and your fucking lies."

He shook his head, "It's sad, really. You're such a fucking waste."

"What exactly have I done? Nothing," Her eyes lit up with anger. "You just hate me for no apparent reason. I have done nothing to deserve this. Look at what you've done to me! Because of you, I hate my fucking life!" She screamed at the reflection.

_He's not there, Gabriella. Stop making a fool of yourself. Stop acknowledging him. If you believe he isn't there, he won't be. _Funny, her subconscious sounded a lot like Danny. Oh, how she missed him.

"You bitch, look at how much I have given you. Have you forgotten that I gave you life? I gave you Mary? Be grateful, you whore. You're just like your mother, selfish."

"You've given me nothing. You aren't my father. You are just some bastard who killed my mother and raped me until I became pregnant."

_Gabriella, turn away. Don't give in to his lies. _Her brother's voice cried in her head.

"You're right. I'm not your father. Who would want to be your father, you're just a whore who fucks every guy in the neighborhood." He comments. "How do you know I'm the father? You're a filthy slut just like your mother, so it could be anyone's devil child."

The room was spinning once again and voices were all coming at her at one time. She felt light headed.

"Gabriella." His husky voice made her name sound like a curse word.

_Gabriella._ His melodic tone was trying to soothe her.

The wind warped around her body choking her as she gasped for air. The two voices were yelling her name at her, fighting for her attention.

Suddenly, she looked back at the mirror and the image of George had faded away. Replacing it, it was a reflection of her before she could heal. Her face was swollen, coal and ashes splattered across different areas of her clothing and face. Her hands were bigger than usual and her pants were ripped at the knees. Her hair was untamed and her lips were cracked. Blood was everywhere and her hands were wrapped around her torso as if holding her body together.

Gabriella looked at her former self, she was truly a monster.

"You are monster, Gabriella. Let me dispose of you before you hurt someone."

_You aren't a monster. I don't believe you are._

"Get out of my head!" She screamed, throwing the hair brush at the mirror.

The reflection of her cracked and faded as a shard flew out from the mirror and stabbed Gabriella in the neck. She screamed in agony before withering to the floor in pain. She choked up blood and it rolled down her chin. Blood seeped into the carpet and she lifted her hand to her throat. Grasping the piece of glass, she yanked it out and released another blood-curdling scream.

Coughing up more blood, she closed her eyes and the darkness finally over took her.

_What's happening to me?_

--

"Dude, what the fuck happened back there?" Chad asked jogging to catch up with Troy. He had a basketball in one hand and he leaned in to grab Troy's shoulder with his other hand.

"Nothing," Troy replies as he rips away from Chad's grip. "Shut up." His teeth clenched at the words.

Chad walked at Troy's side as they watched Gabriella walk past and down the hall. She was wearing a long sleeve button up, sleeves rolled up and buttons undone showing off the wife beater she was wearing. Her skinny jeans hugged her legs and her converse scraped across the floor. She looked aware of her surroundings, and more frightened than ever.

"No one bounces back from that." Chad examined, his hand placed under his chin in thought.

"Dude," Troy intervened from letting him figure out too much. "Just leave her alone. She doesn't go bulldozing into your business, so stop fucking plowing into hers."

"I just want to help, okay."

"Maybe she doesn't want help. Respect her wishes."

Chad watched as his best friend, Troy, walked away from him. He didn't understand. The other day, Troy was ready to get all up in her business. Now, he just wants everyone to leave her alone.

Taylor rolled her backpack over to him. "Is something wrong, babe?"

"Nope, everything is just fucking dandy. Troy is just being a prick today that's all. There's nothing new." He sighed, rolling the basketball back and forth. "I know I saw something, I just know it." He mumbled to himself.

She kissed him on the cheek. "It's not okay. Everything is changing. Did you hear that Ryan and Kelsi broke up?" He shook his head. "Well, they did. I heard Sharpay was giving Kelsi and Ryan crap and Kelsi snapped. They are like the three musketeers, Chad. I have never seen them without each other."

Chad wrapped one arm around her waist and snuggled against the crook of her neck. "I know. I know." He began. "I'm proud of Kels; she is finally standing up for herself. She and Ryan will make up. They are the happiest couple in the world besides us." She gave him a small smile.

"Zeke told Jason that Sharpay got cut off. She losing her balls because she isn't getting her high." Chad explained. "She was probably asking Ryan for money and like the pussy he is, he gave in. That's probably what Kelsi is pissed about. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

"Don't you see, Chad? It all started happening when Gabriella arrived. Everyone was happy until they came."

"She's broken, Tay. She needs all of us to fix her. I really like Matt, though. He is cool. I wonder why Troy never mentioned him. They seem like they used to be so close."

"Matt's been Troy's best friend since Pre-school. He's always had a crush on Gabriella. I think Troy was afraid that when he was gone, Matt would steal her from him."

"Damn."

"Chad." She looked up into his eyes. "I don't want anything to change between us because they arrived. I want to help them, but I don't want to be caught up like Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay. I want you to promise me we are strong enough to do this."

"We are, baby. We are."

--

"Talk to Troy, lately?"

She turned her head to the voice. "I don't see how that question is relevant to the math we are studying." She looked across the room and her eyes stopped to lock on Troy's. His cerulean blue orbs held her, showing off an intense emotion. She looked away quickly and blushed.

"I'm guessing you don't like it here?" Jason asked. His hand brushing black hair out of his face and his chin covered in stubble.

"Don't make an assumption on a subject you know nothing about."

"Well, do you – like it here, I mean."

"It's not like I have a choice." She dragged her pencil along her notebook taking notes on formulas and writing down practice equations.

He dropped his pencil and leaned over his desk, listening attentively. "What do you mean? You always have a choice."

She gritted her teeth and turned away, her hair cascading down her shoulder shielding her from him. Jason motioned over to Zeke and frowned. It seemed no one could get through to her. Zeke tapped his pen on his desk in a simple beat.

He spoke up, "We're just trying to get to know you, partner." The desks were piled into group or three, each one facing each other. Gabriella couldn't hide in this class.

"We can be partners, but you don't have to act like my friends."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Is this some creepy test or something? What? You want to go back to your friends and tell them you got the l_ow down_ on Gabriella Montez. I'm not going to give any information. It's none of your fucking business!" She snapped at the both of them. Her eyes bugging out of their sockets at what she just said.

She hesitated. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"You're right. It's none of our fucking business." Zeke said while Jason continued to write his notes, not acknowledging her at all. "Sorry for caring so much. Sorry for wanting to make your stay here that much less miserable."

She looked down, "It wasn't my choice to come here, but it was written in my mother's will and it's the least I could do to honor her death. I shouldn't be here right now, I'm messing up everything." She whispered softly.

"Hey, you didn't mess _everything_ up." Jason said, giving her a cheeky smile.

She smiled slightly at her desk.

--

"You know, everything was fine until she had to move here!" He shouted, his hands flying in the air for dramatic effect. He paced across the room angrily, his feet making deafening music on the floor.

Troy's face contracted into a frown, his lips pursed together. His cerulean blue eyes were confused, dancing with anger and becoming darker as his glare held Matt's. "You didn't have to come with her!"

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about!"

"How could I? You won't tell me!"

"What's the reason you never told Chad anything about me? Am I not good enough to hang with you anymore? You come here, have a fancy house, and now the abused kid isn't good enough?" He snarled. "What the fuck did I ever do to you, Bolton?"

"You're trying to steal Gabriella from me, that's what!" His face contorted in pain.

"She's yours, fucker. She's always been yours!"

Troy stayed silent.

"I fell in love with her, okay?" Matt sighed. "She was so set that you were going to come back. A year passed and you weren't there. I wanted to hold her while she cried and wipe her tears away – tears for you – she wouldn't fucking come near me. She only wanted you. She always fucking wants you! Never me," He added under his breath.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it." Troy huffed. "Why did I ever trust you? I thought you would have taken care of her, but no. You wanted her behind my back. That's low even for you."

"I didn't make any moves on her. She wouldn't let me, she still loved you."

"That pisses you off, doesn't it? She always wanted me and you can't stand it!" Troy lips twisted into a smirk. "You can't stand it because even though she was with you, she still only wanted me!"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled at him as his hand clenched into a fist and connected with Troy's eye.

Troy stepped back and punched Matt in the cheek. "What are you going to do about it? She loves me, not you."

Matt pushed him back a couple steps by his shoulders and his teeth gritted. "Then why did she kiss me? That's right, Gabriella kissed me on the lips Sunday night and she must have liked it because she waited to pull back."

"Son of a bitch!" Troy cursed before slamming his fist into Matt's jaw.

They tumbled on the floor, wrestling for Gabriella's love.

A door opened and a shriek bounced of the walls, hitting every corner. "What the hell is going on here?"

Troy quickly dropped his collar and Matt ran away, his lip bleeding and a bruise forming on his cheek. Kelsi sighed, "Troy, what did you do?"

He sunk down the wall, his knees being pulled up to his chest and his face contorting with sadness as he sobbed. Kelsi kneeled next to him, her hand caressing his face where a bruise would appear later. "She loves me right, Kelsi? I can't bear it, if she doesn't love me – I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm sure she loves you, Troy." He sobbed.

"I don't know what happening to me."

"It's okay." She shushed him. "I don't think anyone knows."

--

"I'm seeing him everywhere, Pablo." She cried into the phone. "I don't know what's happening and then I hear Danny's voice in my thoughts. He's telling me what to do and," She paused, hiccupping into the voice. "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. What if he found me? What if I'm not hallucinating, that one day he is going to climb my balcony and kill me in my sleep."

He could hear her heavy breathing over the line. "Sshh, it's going to be okay. You are going to be okay." She began hyperventilating. Her breath coming out in fast heavy strokes. "Gabriella, come down. Gabriella?"

The phone remained in the palm of her hand and she hit the floor. "I'm sorry I let him hurt you." She whispered in it. Tears poured out of her eyes and the mascara she had put on earlier ran down her face in a long shiver. Her back leaned up against the wall and the phone fell out of her hand, her not bothering to hang up.

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" Pablo's desperate call in the phone drifted away into the distance and the line went dead.

Troy walked into the hall and heard a distant cry in the back room. "Gabriella, baby?" He asked with caution as his fist knocked on her door.

He opened the door and she jumped into his arms. He buried his face into her hair, the fragrance of fresh strawberries filling his nose. He rocked her gently as she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair delicately as if she was a porcelain doll. "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

He lifted his head up from her hair and saw George fade in the corner of her room. He appeared on her bed and then sitting on top of her dresser. "He's everywhere," He whispered into her soft brown locks.

"You see him, too?" She hiccupped into his shirt.

She knew then – she couldn't do anything alone.

She always needed him by her side.

**End of Chapter**

**George isn't really there. It's a hallucination because they are so scared. Gabriella and Troy are only imagining he is there.**

**Also, Gabriella misses her brother so much she still imagines her brother telling her what to do. She is just hearing him in her subconscious because she misses him.**

**Just so you aren't confused.**

**Reviews make my day, so say something to make me smile. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except Matt and Pablo, kind of. Oh, and I kind of own George which is kind of cool because it is always cool to own the bad guy. **

**Chapter Eight**

"Troy, this isn't you anymore. You're mean now. What happened to _my_ Troy?" She yelled at him. Her eyes burned with disappointment and anger.

He shrugged briefly, "You can't be nice all the time."

"I hate how you're fucking acting!" She threw the spoon sitting in her cereal bowl at his head and he swiftly dodged it as it smashed against the cupboard, milk dripping down the side.

"Did you just cuss?" His girl just cussed and it was hot, but it wasn't her.

She placed her hands on her hips. "I had to grow up sometime."

"Cursing doesn't mean you are grown up, Gabriella. You don't have to prove anything."

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Look, just be you and I'll be me."

"I hate this! I fucking hate this." She sighed defeated. Her arms wrapped around her torso as if holding her ribs in place, keeping her from falling apart. "We fight all the time and it's over stuff that doesn't even matter. Face it Troy, we've grown apart. It's not the same anymore."

He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't say that. We can get through this. I love you, Gabriella. I don't want to fight with you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to fight with you either, but it keeps happening." He pulled away from her but still grasped her elbows, holding her to him. "I don't know what to do, Troy. Tell me what to do."

"Just love me like I love you."

"What if our love isn't enough anymore?"

"Our love will always be enough." He reassured her. His thumb brushed over her eyelids as she kept her eyes shut. He stroked her cheek gently and used his hand to tip her chin up. She opened her eyes to meet his.

"I wish everything could be back to the way it used to be, but it can't. Nothing will ever be the same, Troy. Life as we know it will always keep changing." She mumbled. He tasted her breath on his tongue and dipped his head down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I don't care. I want you. I want to try this. I'll try so fucking hard if it means I get you. You've ruined me, Gabriella. I will only ever want you." He whispered against her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him there.

"You're it for me, Troy. Don't hurt me." She murmured as she moved her lips in sync with his.

His kisses were heaven, the spark going off in her head. His soft lips were caressing hers as she snaked her hands into his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. He kept his hands on each side of her face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks.

His hands roamed down her sides, resting at her hips as their kiss continued. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, giving her permission. Her tongue licked the inside of his mouth, savoring the taste. He pulled at her hips, moving his hands to cup her bottom and lift her onto the kitchen counter. Her back leaned against the cupboards as she pulled roughly on his hair and he moaned.

Gasping, she pulled away from his lips as he continued his assault on her jaw line and down her neck. When he got to a particular spot she moaned faintly. "Troy, love," Her voice was breathy and quiet. "We have to go to school."

He hummed softly as he lifted her up and placed her on the ground. She placed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the car.

The drive to school was silent, but comforting. Troy kept his left hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with Gabriella's. The radio was on, but the volume was so low the lyrics were barely heard.

Once they got there, Troy got out of the car first, opening the door for Gabriella and they interlocked their fingers together once more. Walking through the doors, they received stares from both end of the hallway. Matt had a furious look on his face. His black eye was still visible even though Troy's cuts were unseen.

"So, this is it? You picked him, so we can't be friends now?"

Gabriella turned back, "I never said that." She looked at Matt's face and gasped. "Matthew, what happened to your face?"

He scoffed, "Oh, don't act like you don't know." She reached out to touch his face, but he smacked her hand away. Her mouth hung slightly agape, offended by his gesture.

"I'm not acting, I really don't know." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. She had confusion in her eyes.

"Your boyfriend didn't tell you? Maybe you'll think twice about choosing him." Matt had a smirk on his face. Gabriella frowned, it wasn't the crooked smile she been accustomed to.

She looked back at Troy, "What did you do?" She finally noticed the cut on his lip and dragged on finger along it lightly. He grimaced at the touch; she definitely didn't notice it while they were kissing. His black eye covered in girl makeup.

"I was jealous. He said he had kissed you. I didn't know what to think and I snapped. I was way out of line. It won't happen again." He didn't directly apologize because he knew she would be furious if he did.

"I didn't kiss him back, Troy." She cupped his cheek. "The only one I will ever want to kiss me is you." She murmured, her eyes locking onto his. He hummed in agreement and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So, after everything we've been through. You are still going to choose him." Matt felt sick. The look in their eyes made him want to vomit. His hands wrapped around his stomach. Who was he to come in the middle of true love? He still loved her, but was it the same?

"I pick Troy, Matt." She replied, confidently. "Not because I love him, but because he would never make me choose like you did."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella." She frowned.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Give me time. I'll call you when I'm ready."

She nodded and walked down the hall, Troy in tow, as Matt watched them walk away.

Homeroom was silent. Gabriella wouldn't say a word, her eyes were fixed on the board and Matt respected her wishes.

AP Euro was awkward. Gabriella was being watched from the other side of the room. She could feel Sharpay's stare collide into her back. Her hand tightened over Troy's and her eyes strained on the board. The class droned on and it was as if the clock's hands were turning slowly, torturing her.

The bell rang and she searched for Troy's hand again after picking up her bag. Her hand was securely guarded by his and they made their way to Calculus. Gabriella took her seat next to Zeke and Jason while Troy took his next to Kelsi. His hand felt empty now that it wasn't clamped over hers in a protective hold.

"Kelsi," She looked up from her composition book. "Do I seem different to you?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion and her head shook gently, not understanding his question. "I mean, do I seem different from the way I acted during freshman year when I moved here?"

She pushed her glasses further up the crook of her nose and sighed, "Do you want lies or the devastating truth? And I don't want to lie to you, Troy."

"The truth, obviously."

"Troy, you're my friend, a big brother actually. I cleaned your face yesterday because I care about you. I don't ever want to see you do anything that stupid again." She said, her pencil lying on her composition book.

He nodded unsurely, not completely understanding her point.

"You've changed, Troy, because we changed you." He shook her head, disagreeing with her. "Yes, we did. You were innocent before you came here. You barely talked to girls, you held the door open for everyone, all the teachers loved you, and you were so polite," She trailed off.

"I'm still me, Kelsi. I still open the door for people. Teachers still love me, right? And the only girls I speak to are you and Taylor." He reasoned.

"No, Troy. You have a rougher exterior because that's what you need to go here. This school is rough, not like your old school. Here we hurt people with gossip, bully freshman, and act ostentatious. You were exposed to that."

"So, I got tougher. I used to be a pansy."

"You used to be a gentleman!"

"Why does everyone keep repeating that?" He wondered out loud. "First Gabriella, and now you, I don't get it. What's so different between then and now?"

"Troy, you tried to fix Sharpay. She is different from Gabriella. You had to react differently to her then you would Gabriella." She tried to explain. "With Sharpay, you have to yell and scream before she will listen to you. With Gabriella, you have to be gentle and comfort her."

Troy sighed. "This is stupid."

"Stop acting like a fucking punk! Do you want my help or not?" She huffed in annoyance, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. "Troy, look at me." She scolded. "I need to know that this is real and you want it to work or I can't help you."

He looked up from the desk and peered at Gabriella. She turned her head, meeting his gaze and smiled softly. His stomach lifted and he smiled back. Turning back to Kelsi, he replied. "Kelsi, this is real and I want this to work. Can you help me?"

Gabriella drummed her fingers softly on her notebook and Jason smiled to Zeke. "In a good mood, Gabs?"

She looked up, "What?" She hummed.

"You just look like you are really happy." Zeke explained, "And you haven't even had one of my famous chocolate chip cookies." Jason smiled cheekily, knowing the taste.

"I guess I am happy." She looked down, smiling to herself. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, pulling it in different directions as she squirmed in her seat. The boys looked at her incredulously. "Darn butterflies." She whispered under her breath.

They laughed quietly, not wanting to get caught by the teacher. "Yeah, definitely happy." Jason concluded.

"Why do you always wear your hair in you face?" Zeke noticed, his eyes scanning her flawless features. She had no blemishes or crevices, her face was perfect. He couldn't understand what she was hiding.

"Maybe I want to be dark and mysterious." She said quietly, not voicing the real reason.

"You are dark and mysterious without the hair in your face." Jason remarked, interested in the answer as well.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to be beautiful." She breathed, hoping they would drop the question and move on.

"What girl doesn't want to be beautiful?" They mused, contemplating the question. Her eyes scraped over the numbers on the clock, watching the hands tick to her escape.

"A girl that's supposed to be ugly," She whispered, almost so they couldn't hear her. Her notebook hit the bottom of her backpack and she swung it over her shoulder. The bell rang suddenly, and she stood up without a word to meet Troy at the door.

The two boys sat there in silence, trying to decipher what exactly she had meant.

--

"Ryan!" Sharpay squealed, her heels tapping against the tile as she scurried to catch her brother.

He turned, his hands subconsciously rearranging the hat on his head. He looked up, "What Sharpay?" He asked quietly, his hands fidgety in the holes of his pockets. He was afraid.

He was afraid of his sister.

He was afraid when she was under the influence.

He was afraid when she was depressed.

He was afraid when he was in her way when she wanted something.

He was just – afraid.

Her face stilled and the creases on her forehead smoothed out. Her jaw was perfectly angular and the blush on her cheeks left them slightly flushed. "I need money." She blurted out.

His blazing eyes scolded hers and he shook his head, "Sharpay, I gave you money yesterday. How many packs did you smoke?"

She rubbed her arms nervously. "Oh, one or two, none really," She said quickly. If Ryan wasn't paying attention, he might have not been able to hear her clearly.

"One or Two?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised. "You need to stop, Sharpay. This isn't healthy."

"I'll be fine." Her voice was strained, as if she was hiding something. The flawless features of her face were wrapped tightly, hidden behind a mask, a façade she was pulling off. "Stop worrying about me, everyone else stopped."

The tone of her voice stunned him. He could not move. All he could do was watch, watch as his sister slowly killed herself with all the nicotine she inhaled. His sighed breathlessly, "Aren't you afraid of cancer? Aren't you afraid of dying?"

She shrugged, "If figured, by the time I got there, there would be a cure for cancer." Her expression was vacant. There was no hint of emotion on her face. "Who knows? Maybe I want to die. Are you going to stop me?"

His eyes grew wide, "You're scaring me, Sharpay. This needs to stop."

Her teeth gritted, "You just need to give me the money." There was a stack of bills in the palm of his hand. She reached for it, her fingernails scraping against his skin.

Contorting in pain, his lips clamped against each other as he kept a firm grasp on the money. "Let go." She hissed as if she was under someone else's control, the drug's control. Her hands pushed him to the ground and he skidded across the tile. On his knees, his crawled a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" Zeke turned the corner and his face dropped at the scene.

"Get the fuck away from me! You don't know anything!" She yelled at him. Her heels making noise against the floor as she scurried away.

Zeke bent down to where Ryan was and held out his hand. His face twisted in confusion and his eyes twinkled in the perplexity of everything. "Ryan?" He whispered, as if it was a private exchange and no one else could hear him.

"I got to go." Ryan said quickly as he sprung up and dashed down the hallway. He was embarrassed to be found fighting with his sister, especially when he lost. Zeke scratched through his hair, shaking his head, and walked to the gym.

"Wildcats, pair up!" Troy's voice echoed through the gym. Gabriella sat down, her back pack hitting the floor of the bleachers. Her eyes latched onto his figure, following him wherever he went. She observed how Matt got along with the rest of the group and laughed at the size of Chad's hair.

Mr. Bolton's eyes flickered to the top of the bleachers where Gabriella sat. He wondered what she was doing watching their practice. He wondered when she had made up with his son. He wondered how a normal girl like her looked so different, stranger than the rest.

"Gabriella," He called to her. Her head picked up from gazing at Troy and she looked at him in recognition. Her eyebrows lifted as if she was asking him what he wanted. "Come here, please.

"Is there something wrong? I was sure I didn't cheer, none of the players look at me," She trailed off, listing reasons he could be angry with her for.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Why are you here?"

Gabriella's eyes flickered back and forth nervously, "Well, you know, I'm dating Troy. Matt has been one of my best friends since junior high. Chad sits next to me in English, we talk sometimes. I guess I can call him a friend. Zeke and Jason are in my group for Calculus. I work with them everyday."

"You're distracting my players."

Her jaw locked slightly and she seemed appalled. "I'm distracting them?" She repeated. "I haven't said two words this whole time. No one has even looked in my direction. They are working hard, I'm sure."

"You need leave."

"But I haven't been doing anything, especially distracting your basketball players." She argued.

"But Gabriella, we are going to get back to back state championships. Troy needs to be focused. I don't need you putting fantasies into his head about singing and nonsense." His hands waved in the air for emphasis.

"I haven't been playing with your son's head. He likes to sing because it's his dream."

"Basketball is his dream. He wants to play basketball." Mr. Bolton countered.

"No, it's your dream, not his. You want to play basketball, but now that you can't, you are making Troy do it. You can't finish your life through him!"

His jaw clenched, "Don't tell me how to raise my son!"

_Gabriella, know when to stop. Now is the time to stop. Do not reveal anything you will regret later. _She heard Danny's worried voice in the back of her mind. She pushed it away.

"Raise him? He is seventeen, Mr. Bolton. He's been raised!" _Gabriella, where are your manners! _His voice sounded shocked, appalled at her behavior. _That is not the way you were raised. Have some respect. _

Her blood boiled and her chest heaved up and down from breathing too hard. "What would you know about raising children? You are only a teenager!"

The voice in her head took a shallow breath as if it cringed. _Gabriella, don't! _It warned. She chose to ignore it. "As if you didn't know, I have a child. And if she wanted to chase her dream, I would let her because it isn't my life, it is hers and I am not going to waste her life by wanting her to relive mine."

_I can't believe you just did that. _Danny's voice was low, disappointed. Mr. Bolton's face softened, as if she had said magic words. "Where is she then?"

"She's safe, even if that means she can't be with me."

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and saw the team in a group huddle. "Practice is over." Mr. Bolton murmured. She took her eyes off the team and looked at him.

She nodded.

Sitting down on the bottom bleacher, she sighed as she heard the team cheer. "What team?" Chad's voice bellowed across the gymnasium walls.

"Wildcats!" The team shouted back, equally as loud.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!" Chad repeated.

"Get your head in the game!" The cheering was louder now as most of the team was exiting the gym. Mr. Bolton followed, leaving her to herself.

She looked at her shoes. "Hey," a voice said over her shoulder. It was Troy.

"Hey," She stood up and swung over arms over his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. She stared at his lips. "What happened over here?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, love," She replied softly as she placed her lips on his. Their mouths moved in sync, tasting each other. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair and he moved his hands slowly up and down her sides.

She pulled away from his lips and looked into the corner of the room. Troy hungrily kissed her jaw line and her neck. She moved slightly, giving him better access as she stared. Sure enough there was George crouching, watching them kiss.

She closed her eyes, hoping he would go away and enjoyed the kisses. Troy sucked on her neck, nibbling a little and she moaned faintly in his ear, spurring him on. Her pelvis slowly grinded into his raging hard on and she opened her eyes, finding them locked with George's.

_That's right, fucker. Watch._

**End of Chapter**

**Ha, I made George watch. I think that's awesome. He deserves it, that fucker.**

**The next chapter is going to be very eventful, I hope. Depends on what the reader thinks (you) because I need some feedback. **

**I'm not going to give you any excuses on why this chapter was so late because I really don't think anyone cares and I really don't want you guys to die of boredom by listening to my life. **

**Do me a huge favor and check out my new story, Sort of Forever. The trailer is up, but I am not going to put up the Prologue just yet. I want to see how many reviews I can get for it first. Yes, it has a Prologue. Sorry, that seems lame – a trailer and a prologue in the same story. It just made sense. I am really trying hard on my stories so some feedback would be kind of nice. **

**Hook me up with a solid and review. **

**- OHEMMGEEXD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

"What are you talking about?" Her cell phone was wedged in between her neck and her shoulder, her cheek holding it in place. She held a cup of yogurt in her hand, the spoon in her mouth.

"Fuck, Gabriella," Pablo sighed in frustration. "Just put the fucking yogurt down and turn on the damn television." She grabbed the remote and flipped the television on.

Her yogurt slipped out of her palm and dropped to the floor. "No." She whispered faintly.

"I know. I didn't fucking believe it. That fucking bastard best friend of yours blabbed it all." Pablo ranted over the phone as Gabriella kept shaking her head repeatedly, staring at the television in a trance. "Gabriella, stop fucking shaking your head, we need to figure out what's going to happen."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She asked angrily. "Calm down, let me think."

The voice on the other line was silent as she gazed at the screen. _"Gabriella Montez, victim of George Montez, has been spotted. Stuck in a car mishap, Gabriella is again victimized to Montez' schemes. Yet to be put behind bars, officers believe Montez is the culprit to missing women in Manhattan, New York, Gabriella's hometown. Now in hiding, is this a plan to seek Gabriella out? Back to you, Mike," _

She sighed, making Pablo's scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. His breath wavered, waiting for her to respond. "You don't get it." She breathed unevenly into the phone, her hands becoming clammy. "I'll be famous now. People around the world will know what he did to me. They will know what a monster he is."

"What are you going to do?" His voice was laced with worry.

She turned to the television once more. Her ears were listening to the voices, deciphering every meaning as if they were said in a code, as if they were the answer. _The newscaster brushed a piece of hair from her eye. "Here is Matthew Hale, a friend of Gabriella's at the scene. Tell me Mr. Hale, what are your thoughts on this," She cleared her throat. "… Situation?"_

_Matt ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Well, no one likes to hear about these kinds of happenings and no one even wants to imagine taking part in one. I guess you have to take each day in stride and be focus at the task at hand. Everyone is scared because let's face it. Fear is inevitable. We just ask that everyone be very careful on what you talk about, be careful on what you leak out to strangers. Everyone is a suspect until proven guilty." _

Her eyes drifted up in realization, "Where's Mary?" She asked, her voice wrapped in concern and her face contorted in pain. Her hand rested on her chest, twitching in sync with the beat of her heart.

"She's playing with Mamá." He explained before peering into the other room to make sure.

"Keep her safe, okay?" It was more of an order than a question.

"With my life, Gabi, with my life," He promised her, his hand rubbing his cheek.

_Hopefully everything will be better, for you. _He thought before saying his good bye.

Her face drained of emotions. Her cheekbones were less pronounced and the color was vacant. Worry was edged into her face in lines, crinkles in her forehead and ruffling in her eyebrows. Her shoulders were brooding, sinking into her body. The dark brown pupils in her orbs were sullen, pale in sadness.

The door bell rang. Gabriella's eyes were glued to the television, she did not look up.

The bell rang again and a fist pounding on the door followed soon after.

She walked slowly to the door. The remote cramped in her fist and her arms wavering at her sides. Matt was on her doorstep. A creaking noise alerted her ears and when she saw his deep emerald eyes, she shut the door. "Bee, please open up."

"Please don't call me that." She whispered lowly. He had to lean his ear against the door to listen. "Go home, Matthew."

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door." The door creaked open, Gabriella was exposed.

"There, I opened it. You may go home now." He felt as if she was giving him permission to leave. His eyes raked over her body, registering her appearance. Her shirt seemed to go on for miles down her waist. It must have been Troy's. Her jeans had a rip in the knee and her feet were covered in old socks.

Her eyes were broken, covered by a veil of tears. "Don't do this to me, Gabriella." His hand held his heart, feeling it fracture beneath his fingertips.

"You did this to yourself, Matt." She cried, tears falling from her eyelashes as she blinked. "What was that? What the heck was that?" She pointed towards the television with the remote in one hand. "Everything I worked so hard to create here was wasted. Destroyed, massacred, and demolished, all in one News Broadcast."

"I'm sorr-.." He was interrupted before he could finish.

"I can't talk to you right now. There is a puddle of yogurt on the floor of the living room and I need to clean it up before Mrs. Bolton comes home." She turned to leave when he tugged on her wrist, bringing her back. Jerking out of his grasp, she walked briskly to the other room.

He laughed bitterly. He projected his voice to echo off the walls. "Are you kidding me? You have known them for how long? It has been five years, Gabriella, how are you still calling them by their surnames?" His feet met her arms in the living room as he watched her scrub the yogurt from the carpet.

She looked up at him and glared as he took a seat on the couch. Standing up, she replied. "I was raised to respect my elders and I will call them by their surnames until I am told otherwise. Why are you in the house? I am sure that I had specifically told you to find your way home."

"It's not your fault." He said bluntly, staring into her eyes.

"What isn't my fault?"

"Manhattan," He stopped and then continued. "Everything, it's not your fault."

Her legs were crossed and she sat on the floor, her back leaning on the armchair. "It doesn't matter. I have made my decision." She sighed heavily. "I must go back home."

"And ruin everything. You left to save everyone." He accused.

"But now people are in more danger than before. I must go back." She argued.

"Let the police handle it. Let the hired professionals handle it. For God's sake, it's their job!" He begged her.

"I've let this on for too long. It's me that he wants. Let him have me. Maybe he will leave everyone else alone." Tears leaked out in her blind fury. Her fist banged on the floor.

"You think that will make him stop? He is a monster, Gabriella, a monster. He will never stop. He will never be truly satisfied."

"No one will be safe once he travels to Manhattan. Don't you see? This is why I must protect them." She seemed determined. Her eyes were fierce matching his worried orbs.

"You can't protect everyone!" He protested, his arms flailing in that air.

"By God, I will. Or I might die trying." She ran a hand through her dark brown spirals. The clock chimed signaling a new hour. "You need to leave. Troy and his father will be home soon from basketball practice." She rose from her seat and roamed into kitchen to prepare a meal.

"Just don't go, Gabriella, please just don't go."

"I won't, for now." She promised, hoping to reassure him.

_I'll pray for you. Heck, I'll even pray for myself. We all need a little faith. _He thought to himself as he left the house without looking back.

She washed her hands, letting a few tears stream down her cheek as she went along. Grabbing ingredients from the pantry, she prepared to make sandwiches on the counter.

Setting four pieces of bread on a plate, she spread grape jelly on two pieces and peanut butter on the other. Just as she was finishing, the door bell rang. "It's open." She whispered into the room and as if he had heard her, Troy trotted in and threw his bag on a table.

"Gabriella?" He called through the house. "Baby, are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen, my love." She replied, while putting her supplies away. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lips brushing against her collar bone. Spinning in his arms, her hands roaming them, she hummed in delight. "Mmm, I've missed you, Wildcat."

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I've missed you, too, love." He mumbled against her mouth.

She sighed in content before pulling away. "I made us sandwiches. Do you want one?"

One arm was wrapped around her as they ate. They acknowledged Mr. Bolton briefly as he walked in the door before continuing their small conversation. It was as if they were in a bubble, separate from the world. No one could interrupt them; they were focused on each other and nothing else.

They finished and began to wash the rest of the dishes. She washed while he dried and put them away in their rightful cupboards, while sneaking in kisses. All the plates were stacked in their rightful cabinets, and Troy took his rag and slapped her playfully on her bottom. She yelped in surprise while he laughed. Throwing the rag down, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I have something to show you."

She followed him outside, looking up to see a beautifully built tree house. The strands of her hair danced a salsa in the wind as she admired it. "It's just like in Manhattan." He nodded and let go of wrist, allowing her to climb the ladder. Her hands roamed the walls as she walked around. "Beautiful," She murmured, leaving a trail with her finger tips.

Troy walked behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Burying his face into her hair, inhaling her strawberry shampoo, he whispered into her ear, "Not as beautiful as you."

"Just like seventh grade," She mumbled as she observed the wood and the words carved in such as 'Chad was here' and 'Troyella forever'. She smiled softly seeing a small robot in the corner, Robot Rob if she remembered correctly. The cape from his childhood was dangling off the edge.

"You're the only girl I have ever had up here." He explained, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Besides Mom," They said at the same time, Gabriella smiling up at him. He returned the smile, knowing she had remembered.

Gabriella wished everything would go away. She wished that she could lose herself in the little time she had with Troy. She wished she could let go of her past, but she couldn't. She could never let go. It was a part of her, a part she would never lose no matter how hard she could try. She sighed, turning her body, his toned arms still surrounding her. She avoided his gaze.

"Hey," He whispered, tipping her chin up with his thumb. "Why are you sighing, what's wrong?"

She buried her face into his chest. "I'm scared.

His hand stroked her dark curls delicately, "Don't be, Sweetheart, there is nothing to be scared of."

She broke from his grasp, her arms wrapping around her torso. She breathed in slowly. "You don't understand."

Recognition lightened his cerulean blue eyes. He knew she would say that. "Of course I don't understand. No one enlightened me of the situation, did they?"

Her voice stayed strong, though quiet. "You can't know."

He grabbed her face, stroking each cheek with the pad of his thumbs. "Then stop doing this, Gabriella. Stop telling me that I don't understand if you have no intent on telling me. I'm never going to understand your situation if I don't know what's going on."

Her hands covered his. "If I tell you, it puts me at risk."

"That's a lie, you will _always_ be safe with me." His tone was showing emphasis on the right words.

"Really Troy? Because if I tell you, I can guarantee that you will tell Chad. And then Chad will mention it to Taylor, and who knows what will become of it after that." Her hands flew in the air.

"I would tell him nothing if that's what you wanted." He tried to reassure her. It didn't work, not one bit.

She looked into his eyes, searching for traces of dishonesty. "I find that nearly impossible to believe. He is your best friend, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer her question. "What haven't you told him?" Troy said nothing. "Apparently he knows everything about me!"

"I told him about you, so what? I told him the good times, the happy times where I fell in love with you. No, I didn't tell him that you were abused. I didn't tell him that Matt and you were best friends quickly because as abused kids you could relate to each other. I didn't tell him that you moved here because it is in your mother's will and you would want to honor her death. You would give her that much, even though if you had it your way, you would be in Manhattan!" He caught his breath.

"Why don't you trust me?" He whispered against her back. She was turned away from him.

Her shoulder cold, she answered. "Of course I trust you. It's everyone else that I don't trust."

"No one has the intention of hurting you." He cupped her shoulder in his palm.

"Minds can be altered at any moment. The future is always subjective, you know that. Information can put us in danger."

He rubbed small circles on her skin. "You are always mentioning that, danger. What are you in danger of?"

"My father."

--

He seethed, his face reddening in anger. "She has a daughter Lucille. Did you know that? She's fucking seventeen years old for God's sake!"

"She was raped, Jack." Lucille was certain he knew it too.

"I believe it, too. After all these boys hanging around her in Manhattan, I believe it." Jack knew the facts. It was not a secret to him. He chose to despise Gabriella's existence. He chose to be on the opposing side.

"Those boys were her friends." She pointed out. "They protected her."

"Believe what you want, Lucille, but a thirteen year old girl should not be gallivanting with so many boys. It isn't right." He spat, disgusted.

"You're an imbecile if you think that child is anything other than innocent."

"George always said she was flighty."

"George also abused her." Her attitude was evident. She could remember when her best friend, Maria Montez, chose to tell her.

"Yeah, I know. And I feel for her, I really do. I just –" He didn't finish his sentence. Leaving it hanging, Lucille felt the memories flood back to her, one by one.

"_Follow me, Lucy." Maria requested, beckoning her best friend forward. "There is something I need you to see. It might not be pretty, but that's the story of my life."_

_Lucille traced Maria's footsteps hiding in the shadows of the house. She heard a crash inside. "What's happening, Maria_?"

_As she watched the scene unfold, she wanted to scream. Gabriella was crouching in the corner, withering in agony. Her stomach covered in bruises, the only article of clothing covering her chest was a pale blue bra. Red covered her arms. Lucille's lungs burst and she opened her mouth to scream when Maria's palm pushed her lips together._

"_You can't say anything. He's hurting her, Lucy. He's hurting my baby and I'm next. You need to help, Luce. It doesn't matter if I lose my life. He's already taken it." Maria sobbed into her best friend's shoulder._

"_Don't say that, Ria. He's hasn't taken anything from you if you didn't given him permission to." She brushed through her best friend's short dark drown locks. _

"_You have to save her, Lucy. Do everything you can to ensure her safety, and my grandchild." Tears soaked through Lucille's shirt and tears sparked in her eyes. _

"_Grandchild?" Her voice trembled. "She's pregnant?"_

_Maria shook violently. "No, but I fear sometime soon. He's been tainting her, Luce, stealing her innocence. She'll never get that back and she'll always remember." Lucille's pale green eyes clouded over._

"_I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled before leaning over Maria to empty her lunch in the bushes. Her stomach agreed with her, the scene occurring in the room was disgusting. Her hand waved in the air, clutching her friend's arm. "I'll help you, no matter what it takes. We're best friends and I support you."_

Shaking her head several times, she broke her trance. "You just – what?" She asked.

"I just don't want my son around her."

Her heart twisted. "They're in love!"

"She's going to hurt him."

"Let that be his decision, not yours."

"This is ludicrous!" He exclaimed, his hands rubbing over his cerulean blue eyes. "We should have escaped this when we fled Manhattan. The fighting, the hateful words, and disagreements – all of it – should have been forgotten once we left."

"You're a liar." Her pale eyes, the size of emeralds, watered. "We didn't leave home for a job offer. In fact, there was no offer! This was all just a ploy for you to lure us away from my best friends. Not anymore, you aren't going to stop me from helping the ones I love this time. Get out of my house!"

"I just wanted to protect my kin. I want to protect my son."

"No, you only wanted to protect yourself and now we all have to suffer. We're in more danger than before." She watched as he left the house. Got in his car and left, not bothering to look back. _Running away, _she thought, _that's always what he did the best._

She turned the faucet on, her hands drenched. Rubbing her hands over her face, she sighed.

Walking back in the living room, the television was still on. Breaking News flashed across the screen.

"_Here is Breaking News from Channel 2, police have been sent reports of missing teenagers in Manhattan. Number one suspect to this case is said to be George Montez, wanted for the murder of Maria and Daniel Montez. Here is Barbara Walters on the crime scene, Manhattan, New York." _The screen flashed to a common street. Lucille knew the street. It was hers.

"_Hello, Barbara Walters here. Neighbors up and down the street are in constant worry about the disappearance of seventeen years old, Veronica Sanchez." _The screen seemed to be a dull murmur in the background of her mind.

She screamed, her hand covering her mouth and she sprinted to the kitchen. Bending over the sink, she spilled the contents of her stomach. There was a loud crash. In her haste to the sink, she knocked over a bowl.

"Mrs. Bolton?" and "Mom?" rang through the back door as she continued vomiting. She felt small gentle hands grab at her hair and rough masculine hands rub her back.

"She was such a nice girl, why would someone do this?" Lucille whispered over the countertop, catching her breath.

"He's a monster that's why." Gabriella mumbled, walking over to watch the broadcast as Troy comforting his mother.

Veronica's mother appeared on the screen. _"My baby, why would someone do this? She has a cleansed soul. God has already forgiven her for her sins. Please someone. Bring her back to me, please." Mrs. Sanchez was escorted off the screen._

"_According to neighbors, Veronica was a kind girl. She was often spotted in church, attending every mass held. She was also part of the youth group, going on special trips to support her religion. She volunteered for the church school, and kept her faith. I have faith that she will be brought back home, safely. If you have any ideas on her location call the Manhattan Police Department."_

"Please God. Don't let Matt be watching this." Troy prayed.

Gabriella's eyes never left the television. "God can't save us now, no one can."

_Oh Matthew Hale, _she thought quietly, _bless his heart. Let angels be watching over him, tonight. Let angels watch over all of us. _

Karma, fucking karma, hurts and a lot of hurt was coming this way.

Gabriella felt it.

And she would all she could to prevent it.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N – It could have been a little longer, but it's the middle of the night. I am tired and I tried so hard to get this chapter out today. So, enjoy. **

**Review, they may just be better than Troy Bolton's PB&J sandwhiches.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything. **

The lunch room was filled with noise.

Cheerleaders were gossiping while basketball players were trash talking the West High team. The braniacs were discussing the homework they did last night and deciding when the next Scholastic Decathlon meeting would take place. The skaters were sharing details on their last competition and planning their next routine.

Gabriella inched her way into the cafeteria, hiding her face with her lunch tray. Sitting at an empty table, she sighed.

Taylor noticed her from across the room. She said quick goodbyes to her friends and made her way to where Gabriella was sitting. She set her tray down quietly and Gabriella looked up. "Hey, why are you sitting alone today?"

Gabriella shrugged, peering up at Taylor. "Just felt like it, I guess."

Looking at her questionably, Taylor asked, "Can I sit here? Then you won't have to be alone."

Gabriella made a gesture with her hand and Taylor took it as a yes. Sitting down, she heard a sigh. "I don't need your pity, you know. I get enough of it from myself."

"I didn't pity you." Taylor defended.

"Yes you did, right then. The minute you decide to sit next to me was the minute you decided to pity me. I don't need it and I especially don't want it." She replied, softly.

Taylor laughed, "I asked to sit next to you because you looked like you needed a friend. And am I right? Do you need a friend?" She laid her hand on top of Gabriella's, letting her know she would always be there for her.

Staring her food down, Gabriella said nothing. She opted to change the subject, but Taylor had already done it for her. "Hey look up, Sweetheart. It's a brand new day."

She looked up, dragging her eyes along the walls of the cafeteria. All eyes were staring at her table, watching her every move. "Why are people staring at you?" She hissed.

"Not me, Hon, they're staring at you." Her mean demeanor faltered.

She panicked, silently. "Because of the news broadcast, I can't have people staring at me. I really can't." She picked up her tray, a deserted bowl of chili cheese fries glaring at her. She gulped. Taylor put a hand on her shoulder, but she stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Walking towards the trashcan, she looked up and saw Sharpay climbing down the stair case. At the last second, she tripped. Her food went flying and hit Sharpay straight in the chest.

She didn't look too angry, until she screamed.

More eyes were slamming into the back of her head. "I'm so sorry!" Gabriella exclaimed as she tried to pick the French fries out of the opening of her shirt.

At that moment, Troy and Chad entered the lunch room. "Cat fight," Chad muttered. Troy made a movement towards the scene, but Chad tugged him back. "Dude, you do not want to get into that."

Troy shook his head as he watched Sharpay huff in anger. "Just stop!" She commanded and Gabriella's hands went limp to her sides. "You've done enough!" Gabriella could not help, but feel as if there was a hidden meaning in her words.

"You need to fix your attitude. That isn't the way to talk to a person. I never knew why everyone kept mentioning you as the ice princess, but now I know. You are an ungrateful shrew." Gabriella retorted quietly, not bothering to look up.

"You know what, Gabriella?" She said, unfazed. "Why don't you tell everyone why you are really here?" Sharpay had her arms wrapped around her chest, her heels clicking together, waiting for Gabriella's response.

"Shut up." Gabriella's teeth were gritted.

Sharpay grinned. "What does your father do? I don't think you ever mentioned it."

Taylor gasped, standing in the background. She didn't bother to move any closer. "Sharpay, you need to stop."

A crowd had begun to form. The whole luncheon wanted to hear what Gabriella had to say. Kelsi put a hand on Ryan's chest, watching the scene unfold. Zeke dropped his plate of cookies on the table. Jason looked back and forth, not knowing what was happening. Troy and Chad waited until it was there chance to pounce.

"Why do you insinuate that I'm hiding something?" Gabriella asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Oh, we all know you are hiding something." Sharpay replied, tipping her head to the whole cafeteria.

"I think everyone hides at least one thing. My name's Gabriella Anne Montez. I am secretly afraid of mirrors and clear doors. I guess that makes me a freak." She said, turning around to look at the crowd.

Sharpay scoffed.

Zeke stood up. "I'm Zeke Christian Baylor and I like to bake. I guess that makes me a cooking loser."

Martha stood up as well. "My name is Martha Abigail Cox. I love dancing and school spirit. I guess that makes me a cheer whore."

Gabriella smiled. A skater boy stood up and announced he played the cello. Soon, almost all the students were standing up, admitting one of their secrets. Gabriella looked towards Troy and he winked, creating butterflies inside her heart.

"See Sharpay, everyone has secrets. It isn't just me. Worry about yourself, Sweetheart, because I'm sure you have loads of secrets overloading your closet. You don't need to know everything about everyone. Sometimes it's better to be ignorant."

Sharpay screamed in anger and stomped away.

Troy followed Chad as he climbed on top of a deserted table. "Chad, what are you doing?"

Chad ignored him and got the attention of the students. "Hey guys, while everyone is confessing something, I thought I would confess something too. I love Taylor Mckessie." Gasps echoed through out the room and he chuckled. "We've been going out for eight months and she's my girl."

Suddenly eyes were on Troy, "Uh, I like musicals?" He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

The whole cafeteria cheered.

East High would go through drastic changes and it would alter everyone's lives.

--

"Hey buddy." Zeke said as he sat down across from Gabriella. "Do you want a cookie?"

She took one and said her thanks as she nibbled nervously. "You bake cookies as well as my mom." She mumbled, absentmindedly.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Gabriella never mentioned her mom, let alone, her mother's cooking.

"My mom owned a restaurant. It's mine now, I guess. My brother managed it after her death. She named it, Ella's Little Kitchen." He saw the sadness in her eyes though she didn't look directly at him.

"She named it after you?" He asked, finding the connection to her name.

Gabriella nodded, "I guess I never knew how much I would miss her until she was actually gone."

"Doesn't everyone?" Zeke looked away.

"Hey," She said, grabbing his hand. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I just remembered when my mother passed a few years ago. My dad died a few years after I was born. He was shot by a gang member." Gabriella absorbed the information, listening attentively. "We lived in the lower class of town." He added quietly.

"Where do you live now?" Gabriella asked, stroking the top of his hand.

"I live with the Danforth's. They were nice enough to take me in. If it wasn't for them I probably would have been in an orphanage until I turned eighteen."

"That must have been hard for you. The loss of my mother nearly killed me and I was fifteen. I couldn't imagine losing both parents." She frowned in empathy, even though she never really had a father. He didn't need to know that.

"I was such a young age when I lost my father, I hardly remember him."

"Still," She said. "When a child loses a parent young it hurts more at the time because they don't understand. But when a child loses a parent when they are older, in hurts more in the future because they reminisce and the memories are always there."

"God bless you. You are the first person to not actually apologize when I told them."

Even though she shouldn't, she trusted Zeke. He had a good heart. "I know how it feels. I live with the Bolton's, did I ever tell you that?"

He nodded no. "You said you were here because it was in your mother's will, but you never said where you lived."

"I've known Troy for almost all my life. Have you ever been friends with someone for one day and then the next time you saw them, it was awkward?" He said that he had. "Well, that was how it was with Troy. It was an off and on friendship until Junior High, when we actually went to the same school. Our parents were best friends in high school. I think that's why Mr. Bolton doesn't like me." She mused.

"Why would he not like you?"

"Because maybe he's in the past, he can't imagine his best friend doing something so terrible."

"He will come around."

"I hope so."

Jason rushed in at the last second, apologizing for being late. He took his seat next to Gabriella and let out a big breath. Zeke winked at Gabriella before sliding Jason the plate of cookies. Gabriella knew, at that moment, that her secrets would be safe with Zeke.

Troy looked over from across the room. Kelsi patted his arm, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head quickly, "She's hiding something from me, Kels. And I'll spend forever trying to figure out what it is."

She smiled sadly, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Probably just as much as you love Ryan," He replied.

Her bitter laugh was almost silent, "That boy may be the most irritating thing I have ever met."

Troy laughs and Kelsi gives him a stern look. "I'm sorry, Kels. But when you're angry, you resemble a mad kitten. Furious, yes, but not capable of causing anyone any harm."

She groaned, her head lying on her desk, "Sharpay is controlling his life." She mumbles angrily at the wood.

"And you want to save him, right? That's why he attracted you. Girls really do have a one track mind." His pencil was twirling in his fingers.

Her head lifts up, though not completely. "What do you mean?"

"Girls want to help the guy, that's what makes them like you. I was the most silent guy ever, read books almost as much as I played basketball. Gabriella was who actually got me living. She was so loud, so full of life." He explained.

"Trust me, that isn't it. You have it completely wrong."

"Then what was it?

"Judging from her personality and how you always describe her, Gabriella liked your silence. She likes when you hold her, not saying anything, but the love emanating off you. Gabriella likes her privacy, and you gave that to her. Instead of prying into her business, you would just comfort her if she needed it. You gave silence to her noise, the quiet to her loud. It balances out."

His thoughts sparked in sudden realization. "I know what I'm doing wrong, how East High made me lopsided."

"Enlighten me, Captain." She said teasingly, happy that he figured it out.

"Well, people like to gossip, right? They like to know every single detail." Kelsi nodded. "It was never like that in Manhattan, it didn't matter to us. If they wanted you to know, they would tell you."

"But now you're questioning her like a gossiper and she doesn't like it. She doesn't know what to say to you." Kelsi finished for him.

"Exactly, you took the words right from my mouth."

She giggled to herself, "It's funny, really. It seems you two have switched. You are the loud fun one and she's the quiet one."

"Maybe that's what love does to you. We both changed so that we could still balance the other out." Troy had the cheesiest grin on his face. Kelsi didn't know why, but that made her happy.

Kelsi smiled, her glasses sliding down her nose. She looked over her to see Gabriella, a small grin on her face, but not saying anything.

_East High's going to change, and you, Gabriella Montez, have just started the band wagon. _

East High was going to be different.

Whether everyone was going to accept the change did not matter.

All that matter was that it would happen and hopefully sometime soon.

Hopefully, it would happen before it was too late.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note – I know there is no Matt in this chapter. He will be there next chapter. I'm still figuring out what his reaction should be to the News Broadcast and how to bring up his past. **

**Chad and his philosophical self will be there next chapter, as well.**

**So leave a review, they may just be better than Zeke Baylor's cookies.**

**And here is a preview to next chapter in honor of those poor souls in Haiti, God bless them:**

"It hurts, Matt. I can't always put myself back together after you hurt me. It just doesn't work like that!" She wailed, her hand on her chest, holding her heart together as she sobbed.

His hands flew into the air, "Well then, maybe I should just leave. I won't have to hurt you anymore!"

She looked at him accusingly, tears running down her face. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

"What did you mean? I've been hurting people since I was born, Bee. I hurt my parents everyday of their lives by not giving them what they wanted, so they hurt me back. What makes you any different?"

"Because I would never hurt you," She cried.

"Intentionally maybe, but what you haven't realized is that you've been hurting me since we came here. And I don't heal as easily as you do." The double meaning in his words stung. The streams of tears raining down her cheek poured faster.

"Then maybe you should just leave."

"Maybe I should." He agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. **

_Veronica Sanchez walked by and Matt seemed captivated by her very presence. His emerald greens eyes traveled, watching her every move as she laughed with her friends and subconsciously flipped her hair. He turned to talk to Gabriella, "Can you tell that I love her?" He asked, resisting the urge to look back at his girlfriend._

_Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been in love before." _

_She remembered what Veronica had told her. She remembered how desperate Veronica had sounded when they talked. She remembered the cries for help and the screaming match between the two of them. "Gabriella, I know you have an answer. Just tell me."_

_His eyes gave away his eagerness and she shifted uncomfortably while she stood. "No," She replied softly._

_Matt's big smile widened and then faltered when he figured out what she had actually said. He didn't understand, at all. "That's great! I knew you would say that – wait." Gabriella shook her head sadly. "You said no, why?" He asked._

"_If you loved her, you wouldn't be doing this to her." She said, quietly._

"_What? Just like Troy is doing this to you?" He retorted._

"_You're silly, Matt. It's different, Troy never loved me." Her smile didn't reach her eyes, wasn't even close. _

--

Matt signed. He never knew Gabriella could have been right. He remembered throwing the remote on the floor after shutting the TV off. He remembered how awful he felt after leaving Gabriella when they fought and how it doubled after seeing the News Broadcast.

Throwing the ball into the hoop, he watched as it made a swishing noise. He could hear Gabriella's voice in his head, _"Love is a gift, Matt, not an obligation."_ He could see her lips move in his head enunciating each syllable so he could could also hear his response as clear as he had said it that day.

"_Gabriella, I don't love you because I feel obligated to you. I feel obligated to you because I love you."_

His words sounded so familiar. He had said them before in another conversation. His thoughts were lost in a flashback.

_Veronica's eyes filled with tears, she wouldn't let them fall though. She wouldn't show him weakness. "I can't do this anymore, Matt. I can't watch as you lose yourself, because I'm losing myself too."_

"_Let me help you, Vero, I can help you." He had pleaded to her, his hand reaching out to hold hers._

_Her hands flew up in desperation, "You haven't tried, and-" Her voice trailed off as she rubbed her face roughly. She laughed loudly in pity for herself and shook her head repeatedly as if she had a mantra playing hidden in the folds of her mind. "I'm so confused."_

"_I need you, Vero. Tell me how to help you, I can." _

"_There it is, Matt, there it is." She whispered as if his words had convinced her enough. "Do you love me because you need me? Is that it? Gosh, I am so stupid. Why didn't I see this sooner?" _

"_Veronica, I don't love you because I need you. I need you because I love you." _

"_Well, maybe you should love me less." She looked ready to cry, but she was stronger than that, so much stronger than she gave herself credit for. The tears were locked away, building up in the corner of her eyes just waiting to be let free._

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_If you loved me, you wouldn't do this to me." Funny - that was exactly was Gabriella said. It made it pierce his heart that much more. "If you loved me, you would let me go."_

_He didn't want to, his heart was screaming at him. But he couldn't deny her anything._

_Once he turned away, she let the tears stream freely down her face._

His words were a broken record. He kept repeating the context without knowing. They were different words, but they held the same meaning.

The gymnasium door slammed shut and Matt snapped out of his revenue. Troy walked up to the rack of basketballs and shot one into the basket. It was a perfect swish. Matt groaned, "What are you doing here?"

Troy shrugged, smiling cheekily, and shot another basketball into the hoop, "I wanted to see how my best friend was doing. So, how you holding up, buddy?"

Matt glared at him, scoffing. "I'm not your buddy and I'm certainly not your best friend."

Laughter was Troy's response as he began to dribble a ball. "Of course you are. You always have been."

"And what about Chad?" Matt asked, curiously.

Troy sighed, holding the basketball in one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. "Look, Chad may tell people that we have known each other since pre-school and that he knows me inside out, but that's that thing. He only says that. He hasn't known me since pre-school, you have. He doesn't know everything about me, you do."

"You've never given me the cold shoulder before." He mused, taking another shot.

"Look, I know I acted like an asshole." Troy took a deep breath. "I just, I don't know. Gabriella was pretty much living off your air. It was like she needed you to live, I didn't like it. It made me realize that I have to win her heart all over again, and learn everything about her just like in Junior High."

"I thought that I fell in love with her. I don't know, man. Everything's pretty sketchy from there."

"No, it's pretty clear. You couldn't help Vero, but you could help Gabriella." Troy replied, thoughtfully. He watched as Matt's face fell. "It's not your fault, bro."

Matt shook his head, taking a shot, and then missing. He glared at the ball as it bounced off the rim. "I know it isn't but, ugh!" He picked up a ball and threw it against the wall. "Have you ever felt so useless in your life?"

"Actually, I have." Troy said, picking up the ball and chest passing it back to Matt. "The day of the car crash, you knew exactly what to do. I had no idea. Gabriella doesn't tell me anything about Manhattan and I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to make this easier for her, or for me."

Matt grunted, picking up a basketball and spinning it on his finger. "You really love her, don't you?"

He watched as Troy's eyes glazed over. "I know I'm in love with Gabriella because I can stare into her eyes forever, just being in her company and holding her hand satisfies me enough, and I want to make she's safe and that she is never in danger. I know I love her because every time she leaves me, she takes my heart with her. I know I love her because I would die for her and it pains me to see her hurt. I know I love her because I can never look at another girl like I look at her."

Matt nodded. He had a lot to think about. He still wasn't certain about what true love really was, but at least he had his best friend back.

And that alone was pretty amazing.

--

Matt stalked into his house and slammed his door. Gabriella was sitting silently at the breakfast bar. "What are you doing here?'

"You gave me a key remember?" She said quietly.

Matt threw his belongings on the couch, studying her. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember you telling me you needed time for everything to cool off."

She sighed, crossing her arms of her chest. "You aren't still mad about that, are you? I thought you would understand that I only love you as a brother and that,"

He cut her off, waving his hand in the air. "No, I understand that. Well, almost. I talked to Troy earlier."

She looked away, "And how did that go?" She could not hide that fact that she was curious.

"We worked some things out. Everything's good."

"Are we good?" She asked softly.

"Look, is there a reason for this because I am really not in the mood." He replied while Gabriella gaped silently. He had never talked to her in that tone of voice before. It shocked her.

"You shouldn't talk to anyone like that, let alone a lady." She mumbled, while she played with the end of her shirt nervously. "I thought you might like some company."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm a suffer in silence kind of guy, Gabriella. You know that. I'll just tear up later and then get over it. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, even if you don't think so. You don't always have to be alone." She pointed out.

He laughed, "That's funny. That's what I keep telling you."

"It's different with me."

"How is it different, Bee. Tell me. I don't quite get it."

"It's not your fault, Matt!" She exclaimed, "And it isn't hers either." Her face contorted in pain as a flashback hit her.

_Veronica was crying, sitting at a table. Gabriella took a seat next to her, grabbing her hand and cradling it. "Are you feeling well?" She asked, gently. _

"_No, I'm not." Veronica was the strongest person she knew, it was hard to see her cry._

"_It's Matt, isn't it?" It was hardly a question, Gabriella already knew the answer._

"_He is so frustrating. He says he wants to help me, and make me feel better. He does nothing! He only says that he wants to help me, but its all talk and no action. You help me out more than he does. Sometimes, I just want someone to comfort me, you know? Without all the talking," She wiped her eyes._

"_Yeah, I can relate to that." Gabriella mused, quietly._

_Veronica ranted on. "I miss my mother like crazy. I haven't spoken to her since she left." Gabriella's heart ached for her. She knew how close they were. "And I have a B, Gabriella, in several classes. I've never gotten so many B's in my life!" Veronica was a straight A student._

_Gabriella stayed silent; there was nothing she could say to make it better. The comfort hung dryly in the air._

"Just don't, Gabriella, just don't." Matt said, shaking his head.

"Is it a bad thing that I care about you so much?" She cried.

He shrugged, "Maybe, but the heavens know I can't do anything to stop it."

Gabriella's eyes started to water. Matt had never spoken to her in such manner, before. "If you keep pushing the people who care about you away, there won't be anyone else left."

"Why not? Isn't that what you're doing? You're pushing me away, Gabriella. You're pushing Troy away. Hell, the only person you actually talk to anymore is Pablo. And that's probably only because he is in a different state!"

"Don't speak to me that way, Matthew Brendan Hale. I will protect the people I love and I will do it the way I want to." She spoke sternly. She suddenly felt like she was scolding him for doing something wrong.

"That's what you call protection! Next time you want to protect me, just don't. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years."

"_He's being abused, Gabriella." Veronica whispered to her. "His mom and dad beat him. He's even tried to commit suicide before." Suddenly, Gabriella felt sleazy and dirty. She didn't like gossip, she didn't pay attention to it, but at that moment she felt as if she was gossiping against her best friend._

"_He never told me. I never knew." Gabriella replied, though it was mostly to herself. "I didn't know." She mumbled to herself in awe._

_Veronica continued talking, "He's go to a counselor, Gabriella, for the attempted suicide. He said he talks to her about me, that I'm the only one that keeps him living. I'm scared. People are saying that they think we are going to get married someday. You don't think?" _

"_You could always break up with him, V. It's not the end of the world if it happens."_

"_What if he commits suicide afterwards? He said he lives for me, Gabriella."_

"You've never spoken to me like this." He wasn't meant to hear her, but he did.

"Well, maybe I've gotten my head out of my ass. You should do the same." She cringed at his choice of words.

"Just because you couldn't help her, doesn't mean you couldn't help me."

"I don't want to talk about this." He plugged his pinkies in both of his ears and walked around in a circle.

She continued speaking, "You did nothing to help her, but you helped me. You stayed by my side, you always knew what to say. What made me any different? Why couldn't you do the same to her like you did to me?" Tears flooded her eyes. "I don't understand."

"I don't know!" Matt yelled frustratingly, and Gabriella fell off the stool, landing on the balls of her feet. "I don't how I did it. I just did." His hands tugged at his hair in different directions.

"My heart aches." She whispered into the lighting of the room.

"I'm sorry." He reached out fore her hand, but she wiggled away.

"_Why can't you live for me?" She cried._

"_That's not what I meant and you know it. It hurts, Gabriella. This is torture, it's torturing me."_

"_What happens to me then? What happens to Troy or our other friends? You just take yourself away from us and we are supposed to be okay with it?" Rain was pouring, her hair was soaked and her clothes clung closely to her body in a hug._

"_It hurts, Gabriella. I just want it to stop hurting." It never stops hurting, she thought. Rain droplets acted like hot steamy tears as they streamed swiftly down his face. The rain splashes against the ground in a repeating motion mimicking Gabriella's accelerating heart beat._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"_That doesn't come from death, Matt. It comes from finding peace within you." She replied, yelling over the rain while grabbing his hand in both of her palms and squeezing it near her heart. _

_He squeezed back faintly. "And how do you know that?" _

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_She looked up at the sky as if she was looking for something, and welcomed the rain pitter-patting on her rosy pink cheeks. "I don't, but I'm praying that I'm right."_

Words kept spilling from her mouth. "It hurts, Matt. I can't always put myself back together after you hurt me. It just doesn't work like that!" She wailed, her hand on her chest, holding her heart together as she sobbed.

His hands flew into the air, "Well then, maybe I should just leave. I won't have to hurt you anymore!"

She looked at him accusingly, tears running down her face. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

"What did you mean? I've been hurting people since I was born, Bee. I hurt my parents everyday of their lives by not giving them what they wanted, so they hurt me back. What makes you any different?"

"Because I would never hurt you," She cried.

"Intentionally maybe, but what you haven't realized is that you've been hurting me since we came here. And I don't heal as easily as you do." The double meaning in his words stung. The streams of tears raining down her cheek poured faster.

"Then maybe you should just leave."

"Maybe I should." He agreed.

Then he turned his back and walked away while Gabriella sank to the floor, the carpet rubbing against her knees.

He never looked back either.

Gabriella stood up from the floor and walked out of the house, leaving the key on the table. She had no use of it now.

Walking out, she refused to look back because he hadn't.

_Gabriella stalked away, her palms rubbing at the sides of her face. Veronica jogged after her and tugged at her wrist, "We were such good friends, Gabs. We have so much in common."_

_Her skin turned a bright pink from her forehead to her collarbones as she ripped her wrist out of Veronica's hand, "We have nothing in common and we are nothing alike." She hissed, calmly. Her teeth clenched behind her lips and her face brightened with anger._

"_How so?" Veronica stated, her arms folded tightly over her chest._

_Gabriella turned away, shoving her hands in her oversized pockets. "I would never hurt Matt, like you just did." She began to walk away, her feet slipping into the puddles of water as she went. The water seeped into her socks, but she couldn't bring herself to care._

_This is why she never befriended any girls. She had enough drama in her life._

She was just as bad as Veronica.

She didn't like it.

And she would do anything she could to change it.

**Author's Note – I hope you all had a Happy Easter. I know I did. My god-daughter has gotten so big. It's amazing how she can grow in such a small amount of time. She is certainly a wild child though. **

**I know this chapter has been delayed a long time and I apologize, but I have been insanely busy. **

**Just letting you know – there is this huge past with Matt and Veronica also has a big past. I'm not sure that I want to divulge a lot into it. Is that something you would want to read about?**

**Review and make my day. (:**

**And don't forget to check out the story, Sort of Forever. I would totally appreciate it!**

**- CRYSTAAL.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. **

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Troy asked, following her into the house and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't trust as easily as you do." She turned around, taking his hand into hers and cradling it.

"Haven't you ever just let your whole body fall into someone else's hands?" He was mesmerized by her eyes. Hazel blended in with chocolate brown, swirling around her pupil. Her faded glaze held him to her and he never wanted to leave.

"The last time I did that, he dropped me." She gave him a teasing smile and cupped his cheek before brushing her lips against his.

He pulled back and pushed his forehead against hers. She could feel his minty breath tickle her lips. He grinned widely. "How else do you think I could have tricked you into falling in love with me?"

She pecked his lips lightly, her lips roaming down his jaw line and down his neck. She nuzzled her nose there for a moment. "Don't ever stop loving me, Troy."

His fingers tugged on her belt loops, dragging her closer. She wrapped he arms tightly around his neck, playing with the ends of his hairs. "I'll love you until we die. Then when we arrive at heaven, I'll fall for you again."

Her lips smashed against his, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Her hands grabbed at his face to pull back and the corners of her mouth twisted up into a breathless smile. "I'll meet you there, then." She replied, huskily.

"Oh, most defiantly, Love." He whispered into her ear before he claimed her lips again.

"_Do you want me to tell you that I'm not scared, that I'm fearless? I can't." Gabriella said as the muscles in her neck started to squeeze together, choking her and leaving her voice scratchy._

"_I didn't ask that. I just asked for help." Matt countered, defending himself._

"_And I will help, all the way. Never doubt that." She brushed the hair away from his face._

"_I trust you." His lips pushed into a tight lipped smile, his hands squeezing her shoulders._

_Gabriella rejected his hands and took a long step back. She pointed in between the two of them, gesturing towards her body and his and sighed. "No you don't, not fully, and this is why 'this' will never work."_

"_So, that's it?" He questioned._

"_I can't help you, Matt. You don't want to be helped."_

"_But I do."_

"_Then you're asking the wrong person." _

_Matt watched as she walked away, again._

"Arghh!" Matt cried as he punched his bedroom walls. The picture frames shook violently as the vibrations hit them. He looked at the picture of Veronica on his bedside, "Why did you have to do this to me?"

The smiling face of the portrait, stared but at him, burning holes on the front of his eye lids. He threw the frame across the room, watching it shatter against the dresser. He knew the smile she gave him was never genuine. It was always forced.

His face nuzzled against his hands and he shook his head.

His phone rang and he scurried to answer it, "Hey man, what's up?"

"I'm done, dude. I can't take this any longer. I'm dying here, mentally and physically. I'm so tired, I just to sleep and never wake up." Matt sunk his fingers into his hair, running them through the strands.

The person on the other side of the phone paused. "Wait, what do you mean when you say you're done?"

"I'm just done, man." He hung up the cell phone quickly, and threw it on top of his bed as he laid there, not moving. "I'm just done." He whispered to himself.

He hated himself.

_It's too late to change, _He thought.

But didn't anyone tell him? Change was a big trend now.

Just ask anyone who sauntered into East High the next morning.

Matt stepped in the doors of the high school and was assaulted by gossiping whispers.

He stood at his locker, watching the numbers spin to complete his combination. Grabbing the books he needed for his next class, he waited to hear the secrets that were floating down the halls.

"Since when do Chad and Ryan hang out?"

"Ugh, a nerd and a drama geek should not mix."

"Oh my god, did you hear? Chad and Taylor have been going out for like a year." _Eight months, get your damn facts straight before you talk, _Matt thought.

"What's next, Sharpay and Zeke?"

"Well, I saw them last week in the hall talking."

Matt shut his locker, angrily. "Will you shut the fuck up? High School already sucks without you idiots yapping all the time." He snarled at the girls gossiping in the corner.

"He so wants me." The red head whispered loudly to the blond.

"You're so lucky."

"He's not very good at playing hard to get." Another girl joined in.

"Who's cares? He is so hot." The blonde replies while fanning herself with her hands.

"I know, right?"

Matt smacks his palm against his forehead and groans. "I hate my life." He grumbles to himself as he stalks to his homeroom.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he picks it up, "Hello?" His voice sounds rough and ragged.

"Hello, Mr. Matthew Hale?" He confirmed that it was him. "I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Grant to confirm your 3:30 appointment on Wednesday afternoon."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Well then, we'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Hale. Have a great day."

"Yeah, have a great one also." He whispered into the phone even though the person on the other line had already hung up and disconnected. He sighed and shoved his cell phone in his pocket.

Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other in their first period class. Sharpay glared from the corner and Kelsi cowered close to her. There was a light breeze entering from the window and the teacher was giving a lecture. Suddenly, the principal's voice was overheard through the speakers. Gabriella jumped and let go of Troy's hand. "Pardon this interruption, students and staff, but will Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton please meet me in my office."

The students whispered to one another, making guesses on what the principal could want. Sharpay scoffed before playing with the smirk on her face. "Oh hush up, Sharpay," Kelsi said, shaking her head. "You could not possibly have any idea about what he wants."

"I think I might." Her smirk grew wider. "Look at Matt, he looks absolutely terrified."

And surely enough, there was Matt sitting in the corner of the room, refusing to meet anyone's wondering stares. His hand was jammed in his pockets and his chin was resting on his desk as his eyes fluttering closed. He breathed in and out, therapeutically.

_I hope everything is okay. I hate this. _Matt kept repeating the statement over in his head. It was his mantra.

"Are we in trouble, Mr. Matsui?" Troy asked as he tugged on Gabriella's wrist to lead her to a chair. She sat down slowly and her eyes burned holes into the floor.

"Not at all, you two are wonderful students." He said. This seemed to calm Gabriella down a little, but not completely. "This is actually on behalf of Jack."

Troy's features froze. Gabriella squeezed his fingers underneath hers to gain his attention. "Excuse me, Sir, but what about my father?"

Gabriella walked Troy out to the front of the school. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly before laying her head on his chest. "Everything is going to be okay." She placed a kiss where his heart lay and looked up into his eyes. "Go to your house and make sure your mother is fine. I'll be there soon."

"Where are you going?" He whispered before nuzzling his face into her hair.

"It's a secret." She murmured back.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe," She reassures him. She wiggles out of his grasp and shoos him away to his car. After a final wave, his car disappears into the fog and Gabriella is alone once again.

Sitting on the curb, she pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number, "Yes, hello. This is Gabriella speaking. I'm alone and at the front of the school."

"A car is being sent over immediately." The voice over the phone was rough.

"I will see you soon." Gabriella whispers into the cell. She closes her eyes, feeling tears prickling, but they aren't strong to fall on their own and she won't give them extra help.

"Unfortunately," She whispers when she hears the dial tone. So she tucks the phone back into her pocket and waits.

"Ryan, where are you going?" Kelsi questions as she scurries up to his side.

"I'm going to eat lunch with some friends." Ryan answers. His lunch tray is in his hands as he takes long comfortable strides.

"You're heading in the wrong direction. Our table is over there." She motions to the table near the stairs where Sharpay is sitting at. Ryan keeps his stride with Kelsi scurrying after him. She eyes Chad Danforth as he stands up and waves. She looks around the cafeteria and realizes his exaggerated wave is toward Ryan. "Why is Chad Danforth waving at you?"

"I'm sitting at his table today. We're friends now." Ryan explains.

"Friends?" She shrieks. "No, you are certainly not friends with Chad Danforth. People like us are not friends with people like them."

Ryan stops walking for a moment. "Who says?" He asks, eyeing her. "Who says I can't be friends them? Who made that the law everyone must abide? You're always telling me that I need to make my own decisions and that I need to stop letting Sharpay rule my life. This is it, Kels. I'm done. I'm not her poodle anymore."

"They're going to hurt you, Ry. Now, turn around and let's eat lunch up there, where we belong." She grabs his wrist and tugs him forward.

"No, you belong there." He rips his hand from her grasp. "I'm trying to find where I belong."

Ryan strolled to Chad's table and took a seat next to Jason. He set his tray down and turned to check on Kelsi.

She stood there, jaw dropped, in the middle of the cafeteria.

He turned his back on her and started a conversation with the guys.

End of Chapter

**Author's Note – So, I know I disappeared for a long while but I do have an excuse. I just had back surgery and everything has been getting kind of crazy. I make no promises, but I will try to post as often as I can.**

**The story is kind of opening up. New drama is going on. And since I am such a nice person, here is a preview of the story I will let you ponder over;**

"_It's your job to keep the ones I love safe and you couldn't even do that!"_

"_Miss Montez, please control yourself. We are doing the best we can."_

"_Well, it isn't good enough. What is he's gone? I will not have another life taken away because of me."_

"_That was not your fault, Gabriella. You know this."_

"_No I don't know. You better find him, I won't take no for an answer."_

"_Matt, you can't do this."_

"_The hell I can't."_

"_Think about this."_

"_I did, thoroughly, may I add. I want out."_

"_What if we moved down there? I can help you out."_

"_She needs us, all of us."_

"_Hey man, I don't want to be seen with a drama geek."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Mom, I know you know what's going on. Don't you dare try and lie to me."_

"_Troy, there are a lot of things you don't know."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_Then, explain it to me. Help me understand."_

"_You're not ready."_

"_I'm so sick and tired of everyone leaving me in the dark. Did it ever occur to any of you that this affects me too?"_

"_Troy Alexander Bolton, where do you think you're going?"_

"_If you won't tell me what's going on, I'll just go find someone who will."_

**And keep in mind that these scenes may not transpire in this order. I am still working on it.**

**Tootles,**

**OHEMMGEEXD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own High School Musical.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ryan stood by Chad's locker, as he watched his bushy haired friend retrieve his books for the next class. He glanced to his right and caught a glimpse of Gabriella daintily putting a binder away from her messenger bag. She was decked out in her usual dark skinny jeans and black hoodie. Her dark brown curls spiraled down her back, her bangs clipped up by a bobby pin.

He nudged Chad to take a look. "What's her deal?"

Chad shook her head, his locks bouncing. "I have no idea, dude. She always seems so locked away and secretive. I have this overwhelming urge to protect her, but I don't know how. She won't let anyone in. Troy doesn't even know what's going on."

"Well, maybe she needs us, all of us."

"Hey man, I don't want to be seen with a drama geek." Chad shut his locker, smirking.

Ryan punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

They strolled into their next class, putting Gabriella Montez to the back of their minds.

After school, they hurried to meet up with Troy, but he was already gone. He'd been gone since first period when Gabriella told him to go home after their visit to the principal's office.

After thinking during a long drive, Troy parked his car in the street just outside his house. He used his key to unlock the door and dropped his backpack on the kitchen table to work on homework at a later hour. Gabriella had something to deal with and he promised to do work with her when she arrived home.

He found his mother by the sink, rinsing soap off a dirty dish. He hugged her loosely, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She placed down the plate and look at her only child. "Troy, come. Sit down at the table and let's talk."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening. "Mom, we haven't sat down to talk since you gave me the lecture on safe sex."

"This is not the sex talk, son. How are you feeling about your father's disappearance?" She slowly touched his hand.

"How am I feeling about his disappearance? How can you say that so casually? He's out there, Mom, somewhere. He could have been mugged! Or even worse, he could have been killed!"

"You believe that I am not affected? I am just as worried as you are! I love Jack, and he is my husband. I am slowly going out of my mind. I broke a lamp! And I started to clean the bottles of cleaning products. I chose to ask you because you are my son. Jack and I agreed that on any circumstance, we would always put you first." Her gray eyes seemed tired, sunken with tears.

"I bet he didn't think that he would go missing, now did he?" Troy pulled on his chestnut brown hair, an angry habit he had acquired from Matt. "Mom, I know you know what's going on. Don't you dare try and lie to me."

She exhaled slowly. "Troy, there are a lot of things you don't know."

Banging his fist on the dining room table, he yelled, "Why not?"

Shaking her head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then, explain it to me. Help me understand."

"You're not ready."

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone leaving me in the dark. Did it ever occur to any of you that this affects me too?" He stood up from the table, took his keys from his pocket, and pushed his chair in. Taking small strides to the door, he was obviously leaving the house.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, where do you think you're going?"

Opening the door, he looked back trying to decipher the gasp on his mother's face. "If you won't tell me what's going on, I'll just go find someone who will."

* * *

"Matt, you can't do this." The voice over the phone spoke calm and rationally.

Matt's hands flew into his hair, tugging at the strands. He groaned. "The hell I can't."

A sigh could be heard through the receiver. "Think about this."

"I did, thoroughly, may I add. I want out."

"What if we moved down there? I can help you out."

"And pray tell what you would do? You need to be in Manhattan, Pablo. Mary needs you."

Pablo rubbed his cheek on the other end of the phone, and then he held the back of his neck. "Maybe we can both go down there. Ma can come down with us and watch Mary while we're at school. She does that anyway. You have a big empty mansion, dude."

"Gabriella would never allow that, and you know it." He exhaled heavily. "Look, man. I got to go. I scheduled an appointment with a therapist and she'll be calling me through those doors any minute now."

"Think about it, Matt."

Hanging up his phone, Matt yanked on his reddish brown hair, his cell lying in his lap. "Matthew Hale, the doctor will see you now."

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, getting up and walking into the office.

"Take a seat." Dr. Grant ordered, her black cardigan covering her grey blouse and resting at the beginnings of her palms. Her glasses were delicately perched on the bridge of her noise and a ball point pen twirled between her fingers.

Matt memorized her long brown hair swept into a neat bun, the mascara expertly applied to her long eyelashes, and her plump lips covered in a thin blanket of red lipstick. If he was kept in an office for two hours a week talking to someone about his feelings, at least he could appreciate her physical features.

Dr. Grant leaned on her elbows and observed him under her thick lashes. "Tell me Matthew, when do you think it all started?"

He gave her a puzzled look. When did what start?

The abuse?

The pain?

The anger?

The secrets?

The lies?

He sat back in his chair, crossing his right foot over his left knee and his arms resting at the back of his head.

"I guess it all started when I was born."

* * *

"Well, where is he?" Gabriella exclaimed as she strutted into the station. All eyes were on her, and plopped down into a chair, crossing her legs. A stern look dominated her face, and many men widened their eyes.

A tall male put his hands up in defense, "Miss Montez, your attitude is not helping the situation."

Her tan face burned with anger and she jumped up to poke his chest. "It's your job to keep the ones I love safe and you couldn't even do that!"

"It's our job to keep you unharmed. You are safe, so our job is being done."

"Listen, Officer." He rubbed the spot where he was poked. "When people I love are in danger, it hurts me. I told you that I don't care about my safety, just the safety of the ones dear to my heart." Her anger blinded her, tears welling in her eyes.

She continued to jab her finger into his chest and he backpedaled, his hands still up in the air as a gesture of surrender. "Miss Montez, please control yourself. We are doing the best we can."

"Well, it isn't good enough. What if he's gone? I will not have another life taken away because of me." She swiped her hand passed her eye, feeling the tears that had leaked from her pained chocolate orbs.

"It was not your fault, Gabriella. You know it."

"No, I don't know. You better find him, I won't take no for an answer."

She stepped out of the Witness Protection Agency and had the driver bring her back to the Bolton household.

Gabriella hopped out of the vehicle only to watch Troy storm out of the house. "Troy? Troy, where are you going?"

She let him pass her, but grabbed his forearm. "Did something happen?"

He shrugged her grip off but her hold on him only intensified. She stared deeply in his eyes, her worried dark hazel ones with brown bordering the outside meeting his flaring ocean blue ones. He shook his head and she let out a whimper. Cupping his cheek, she slowly brushed her lips against his and he sighed as she pulled away. His right arm wrapped around her waist, his eyes closed but his mouth still finding hers.

With one last kiss, she pulled away. Caressing his flushed cheeks, she spoke quietly. "I love you."

His nose skimmed the side of hers and he hummed softly. "I love you more than you could ever comprehend. I'll be back, I promise."

"The last time you said that you moved and I didn't see you for three years."

He could see himself in her eyes, "I am coming back, just not sure when."

She kissed his lips on more time and let him go. "The faster you leave, the faster you can return."

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she watched him drive away before she took her first steps into the house. She could hear Mrs. Bolton's sniffles from the front door. "Mrs. Bolton? Are you well?" She asked as she slowly walked into the kitchen.

"I was the second person to hold you when you were born. I would babysit you every Thursday night. You and I share the same middle name even. You used to call me Mama Bear. Do you remember that?" She said, rubbing her blotchy eyes.

Gabriella felt herself being launched into a flashback.

"_Are you the Papa Bear in the story book?" A five year old Gabriella Montez squeals while sitting in the lap of Jack Bolton. He tickles her tummy and blows a raspberry on her cheek as she giggles._

"_I guess I am. I'm the Papa Bear." He chuckled at the little girl's innocence. "Does that make you Goldilocks?" He asks, bouncing her on his knee._

"_You're silly, Papa Bear. I can't be Goldilocks. My hair is brown not blond." She shook her head at him and waggled her finger in his face._

_He blew another raspberry. "I guess that makes you Baby Bear because it has brown fur to match your beautiful brown hair." _

_She smiled brightly and squealed. "That makes Ms. Lucy Mama Bear, doesn't it?"_

_Jack chuckles loudly. "Yes it does, Baby Bear." Little Gabriella yawns loudly and he stops bouncing his knee. "Aw, are you tired? I guess it's time to sleep, little girl."_

_She stood up on his knees, clutching his shoulder for support and pushed her chest out. "I am not a little girl anymore, Papa Bear. I am a big girl now."_

_He lifted her up and placed her on the ground. "Well if you're a big girl now, that means you can't be Baby Bear."_

"_No!" She whined. "No matter how big I get, I will always be your Baby Bear."_

_He nuzzled her cheek before pushing her towards the bed. "And I will always be your Papa Bear."_

Lucille's loud sniffle brought Gabriella back into the present. Her eyes burned with tears and she hugged Lucille with all her might, resting her head in the crook of her neck. "That was when life was simple." She whispered into her shoulder.

They pulled away from their hug and Lucile brushed some hair from Gabriella's face before taking both of her hands in hers. "Life is only as complicated as you make it out to be."

Gabriella glanced up into her eyes, noting the way they sparkled with hope though everything seemed so hopeless at the time. She squeezed her hands while giving her a curious look. "Why do I feel like you know something that I don't?"

Sighing slightly, Lucille let go of her hands and her eyes flickered back to the front door. "There is nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart."

"Do you know where Troy went?"

"He went to get answers."

* * *

"Your parents were abusive then?"

Matt rolled his eyes at the therapist with his legs spread wide open and his arms resting behind his head as he slouched on the couch. "Yupp, Daddy dearest was an alcoholist and Mommy was a drug addict. What a nice couple, huh? It's a miracle that I don't have brain damage."

Dr. Grant peered at him from her clipboard before setting it down in her lap. "Do you blame the drugs and alcohol for the abuse? There were no other contributing factors?"

He scoffed, already weary from the session. "What else could you blame it on, Doc?"

"You are perfectly healthy, Matthew." She explained, pushing her glasses up the crook of her nose. "That's pretty lucky I'd say – to have a mother who did drugs while she carried a child in her womb. Obviously she stopped her drugs while she was pregnant with you. She wanted you to be born healthy."

"Yeah well, they used me as a punching bag so I guess the novelty wore off."

She picked up her pen and scribbled something down on her clipboard, nodding as she wrote. "Now, our session is up but I'd like to give you a little mini assignment before your next visit. I want you to speak with your Aunt sometime this week and ask her about your parents. Find out what they were like before you were born, things like that."

* * *

Gabriella rubbed soap all over her hands before sticking them under the faucet, humming a show tune. While drying her skin with a small towel, she heard the distinct music of her phone coming from her room down the hall. She sprinted to it, stumbling on a cord along the way, thinking that it would be Troy calling. Without checking the name flashing on the screen, she clicked a button to accept the call and held her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ms. Montez," A deep voice greeted her. "We found him."

End of Chapter

**I am so sorry that I totally disappeared on ya'll. I just got really busy with everything going on and then I debated on just quitting on the story all together but then I realized that I didn't want to leave this thing unfinished so I am going to try to crank out these chapters.**

**Please be patient with me. Again, I am so sorry to leave you guys hanging.**


End file.
